


White as Milk, Red as Blood

by Crims, Sharpey



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, Couch Cuddles, Creepy, Daddy Kink, Dresses, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced, Forced Regression, Hand & Finger Kink, Mental Regression, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nursing Kink, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Psychological Regression, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims/pseuds/Crims, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my tumblr post here http://sharpe-on-asgard.tumblr.com/post/133708244071/crimson-peak-psychological-regression-au </p><p>Things start changing for Edith when she moves into Allerdale Hall. She notices Lucille and Thomas acting, strange. Well, stranger than before at least. </p><p>Perhaps Edith is the child Lucille and Thomas always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something my friend and I have written together. We're taking turns with writing the chapters. Her Tumblr she's using to write is http://crimsonpeaksecrets.tumblr.com/ check her out she's quite lovely!

Odd.

That's the main word Edith uses to describe her new life at Allerdale hall.

As soon as Thomas carried her over the threshold, she noticed small slight, changes.

Now Edith is preparing for her first night in her new home. After she slips her nightgown and robe on she wanders back downstairs. She hears someone playing the piano and follows the sound. Admiring the decor she walks towards the piano where Lucille is. Her fingers gracefully move across the keys seemingly effortless. Edith sits near the piano, listening intently.

"How are you darling?" Lucille chimes warmly, her eyes not swaying from the keys.

"Fine, a little chilly though." Edith pulls her knees to her chest, watching Lucille's fingers dance.

"Well rest assured that Thomas will have a nice fire going in your room tonight, and we have extra blankets should you need them."

"That would be great, thank you."

~*~

Edith sits and watches Thomas build up the fire. She observes how his body moves, the muscles just under his button shirt. Once he's got the flames crackling he sits down next to her. She snuggles against him as he wraps an around around her back.

"How do you like it? The house I mean." Thomas asks as he places his other hand on her knee.

"It's lovely, I want to explore all the rooms. Mainly out of curiosity, and so I don't loose myself."

He laughs.

"Yes there will be plenty of time for that." 

Slowly they lean in closer to each other, closer...

“Edith sweetie I brought you some extra blankets!” Lucille chimes as she quickly opens the door.

The couple quickly move apart, heat rising in Edith's cheeks. 

“Thank you Lucille.” She stands and receives the extra blankets. The sister turns to her brother. 

“Thomas may I have a word with you in the hallway?” 

“Yes, Edith why don't you get settled in bed. I'll be right back.”

“Alright.” 

Edith spreads the extra blankets over the bed then climbs under them, getting comfy. She watches the fire burn, and patiently waits for Thomas to return. 

~*~

A few minutes pass but for Edith it feels longer than that. Thomas comes back and closes the door. He seems to be shaking a bit. 

“Are you alright? You're trembling.” 

“I'm fine darling, just tired from the long journey today.” 

“That's understandable.” 

He takes his vest off and slips under the covers next to her. Almost immediately they snuggle against each other, embracing one another. Thomas knows Edith is still mourning her fathers death, and the farthest they go is kissing and cuddling. 

~*~

When Edith wakes the notices Thomas's isn't by her side. She feels a bit of emptiness but swallows the thought down. He's probably working hard at his machine now. 

“Good morning Edith.” Lucille enters with a tray which she places on the bedside table. 

“Morning Lucille, do you know where Thomas is?”

“He's in his workshop and will shortly be going to meet the workers out front. Are you worried he left you?” She chuckles softly and walks over to the wardrobe.

“No reason in particular...” 

“Well at least it will be a nice quiet day. He did mention you wanted to explore the house. I do permit you do explore but, any locked doors are strictly off limits.” She takes out a dress that's a soft pastel green with slightly puffy sleeves. 

“That's okay, I just hope I don't get lost.” Edith smiles she pulls the covers off and stretches our her arms. 

“No, we wouldn't want that. Here, this will look lovely on you I'm sure.”

“I don't really want to wear that. I brought my own dresses to wear. Thank you though” Edith starts to make her way to the bathroom.

Lucille's jaw clenches, yet her smile doesn't fade.

"That kind of behavior will not be tolerated around her I'm afraid." 

“Excuse me?” Edith gasps. 

“If you want to be happy here, I suggest you show some respect little girl.”

"Little?" Edith scoffs. "I may be barely shorter than you but I am not little."

"Yet you take it upon yourself to act like a child." 

"I do not! Who do you think you are?" 

Without warning Lucille grabs Edith by her throat and slams her against the wall. Wide eyes stare at the older Sharpe in panic. Edith grasps at Lucille's arm trying to pull it off. 

"Let go of me!" Edith cries. "Please le-" 

Edith is silenced by Lucille tracing her lips with a delicate finger.

"Hush now. There's no need for this hysteria." Her eyes take over the girl before her. "What a pretty little virgin. They don't get more pure than you I'm sure."

Lucille's knee forces Edith's legs apart and her hand presses between the apex of the girls thighs. Mortified, Edith can't bring herself to yell for Thomas. Only a small whimper escapes her throat. 

Her fingers enter the Edith with slight difficulty. 

"You're so tight. How would you feel if I took your innocence right now? All I'd have to do is extend my fingers." 

Edith shakes her head vigorously and still tries to pull Lucille's hand off her. 

"Kiss your sister." The elder Sharpe commands and leans in closer. 

"Wh-what?" 

"Don't test me little one." Her hold on Edith's neck tightens. “Kiss me and say 'thank you for picking out my dress.” 

Biting the inside if her cheek Edith closes her eyes and pecks Lucille on the cheek.

“Th-thank you for picking out my dress.” 

Lucille's grasp loosens and she smiles. 

“Good girl. Now go get dressed.” 

Edith nods and rushes to pick up the dress then dash to the bathroom. 

What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Edith sat looking at herself in the mirror of the slightly grimy vanity. She had dressed in the selected clothing just as she had been told, still shaking from her encounter that morning. Thomas was still missing, she hadn’t seen him. In his workshop, that’s what Lucille had said when Edith had asked her. 

“Head up, straight back and sit still” Swallowing she did as she was told, a trembling breath escaping from her mouth as she held her hands tightly in the silken material of the dress. Even on her small frame it was a little tight. The belt round her middle was a velvet bow and held her back straight just as she was being told. Like a restraint. “You need to be careful when your hair is finished; we wouldn’t want it getting ruined now would we?”

“No...ah!” the sharp tug on her hair ached, twisted as her hand instinctively reached out to touch the desk as if she was about to fall back.

“Now, what have I told you? How are you to address me?”

“Yes…Lucy”

The smile on her soft lips, the blue of her eyes glowing as she looked down at Edith who was still in a state of fear and shock,

“Such a good girl Edith, such a clever girl”

Humming as she smiled, thumb caressing the now pinked cheeks of Edith’s skin, she leans down and places a chaste kiss on the girls stiff lips. Edith didn’t dare more, the fear was too great, fear of what could and would happen if she did anything that Lucille was displeased with. Instead she was sat straight once more and the braiding in her hair continued. She looked like a child, an over grown child with the braids and the dress that she was wearing. 

“There, perfect” Happy, content with her work Lucille lent her cheek against Edith’s and they both looked in the mirror. Edith tried to produce a smile that would satisfy, it shook and trembled and fell away from her face quicker than it appeared. “What’s wrong Edith? Is something bothering our budding little dear?”

“N-no, no I’m fine-“

“Don’t lie.”

Voice harsh and the grasp on her shoulders growing tighter the longer that they sat there, Edith needed to think of something, an excuse a reason so that this would end and she could at least leave the room.

“I’m tired, I didn’t sleep well last night and I suppose I’m still missing my father.”

That worked.

“Why didn’t you say? We’re your family now Edith” Lucille knelt down and turned Edith to face her, holding her hands tightly enough that Edith was under no assumption that she was allowed to leave yet,   
“We will look after you” That was what worried her. Once the final touches were made, her lips and cheeks tinged pink to perfection, golden hair and dress set and perfect. Like a governess, Lucille had her stand in the middle of the room whilst she walked round Edith and inspected every aspect, not missing a single detail. A tug here, a yank there, a readjustment, “Wonderful, Thomas is going to be pleased-“

“Thomas, where is he? In his workshop…I” think Edith, calm down and think, she’s waiting to see what you do. “I would love to show him my new dress.”

There’s the unstable smile that Edith knew was a safety zone for now. Taking her by the arm, arm in arm in fact, they walked from the main bedroom and Lucille sighed contently.

“He’s in his work shop, I can’t wait to see his reaction”

Me either. 

But thankfully Lucille allowed her to go and see Thomas on her own, she was going to make them tea and make Edith some breakfast especially when she’d heard her stomach rumble under her hand.

“Thomas?” He was worked away, she would have been distracted by the way his body moved and worked, the muscles in his shoulders but she had more pressing matters. “Thomas-“

“Edith-“ He stopped. His smile faded and she nodded her head at him, see he understood. Horrifyingly she saw his thoughts and feelings fade, she swore she could see it literally fade in his eyes as he smiled and held out his arms to her. “You look wonderful my little darling”

“No…no Thomas-“

“What? Is something wrong my darling?”

“Lucille” She snapped, far too quick and it took Thomas back in his attempts to walk towards her and hug her. “Lucille did this she…she made me put it on, this dress, she did my hair- Thomas please.”  
There were moments she saw him fighting against the smile but he continued and sat down on the stool, taking in the green silk, the velvet bow and the pink cheeks.

“Like a little doll darling.” It struck her to her very stomach, to her very core. Like a little doll. She was the doll, Lucille had made her into her doll, a life size living doll. Tears ran down her powder patted face, smearing the makeup and creating a flaw in the porcelain like glaze. “We can’t have that, come on now.” Numb she barely felt Thomas pull her down into his lap, taking a spare scrap of material as he dabbed the tears as best he could. He didn’t want Edith frightened or crying, he didn’t want Lucille to see her face and that her hard work had already been smeared and ruined. “Edith come now, don’t cry, dry those tears” But Edith was in shock, her body was shaking and he could feel it against him. A little more firm he turned her glazed over face to look at him, “Edith please, she’s coming, dry your tears-“

“There we are.” He pushed Edith down onto his shoulder, her legs straddling his lap as he rocked back and forth with her, like a father comforting a child. “What…what are you doing?”

“Poor darling mustn’t have slept, she came and showed me and was dancing round and then when I sat her in my lap she fell right asleep…she-“

“She said she’d had a bad night yes…I will make sure she has something to help her sleep.”

“That’s a good idea, I think that’s best Lucy.”

Edith didn’t dare move a muscle, she remained still, she remained limp against him.

Just like a doll.


	3. Chapter 3

Like hell Edith was going to let them drug her to sleep. 

Fuck. That. 

What kind of messed up living style did they have here? 

Edith shudders at the thought. As Thomas held her she buried her face in his neck; probably smearing the makeup all over him. She held tightly onto him unsure of how to react to the situation. She knew Lucille was closely watching her and Thomas. That thought alone brought great fear into Edith. 

“I made breakfast downstairs. Why don't you take a break Thomas?” 

Thomas stands and carries Edith like he carried her over the threshold, except her arms are wrapped around his neck and her face is still buried away. As they descend the stairs, Edith lifts her head slightly to see if Lucille is still nearby. Nearing the bottom the stairs, the older Sharpe glances back and smiles at Edith. 

There's something evil about that. 

Edith trembles in Thomas's arms and hides her face again. Thomas coos in her ear, telling her that everything is alright. When they get down to the kitchen he tries to get her to sit in her own chair but she refuses to let go of him. Thomas sighs and sits with her in his lap.

“Edith darling, what's wrong? Can't you sit on your own?” Lucille asks as she sits next to Thomas. 

“I'm just tired.” 

“But you just woke up, and you need to eat something.” 

Edith shook her head silently. She wasn't hungry now, she couldn't possibly stomach anything at the moment. Out of the cornier of her eye she watches the siblings tuck in.

“I hope to finish this new part I've been working on, it should be done by tomorrow afternoon.” Thomas informs his sister casually. 

“That's good to hear. Perhaps it would get done faster if you had no interruptions?”

“...I think it would.” Thomas replies with a stiff lip. 

“Don't worry brother dear, I'm sure Edith and I can find something to do. You need to focus on your work after all.” 

“I agree but it couldn't hurt to have a couple of visits.” 

“Of course. We can show off all the new dresses we got just for your bride.” 

What? There's more than this? What the hell? 

“I'd love that.” Thomas smiles and sips his tea. 

Edith's chest feels like it's been hallowed out. Silently she slips off his lap and into the chair beside him. She picks up one of her braids and absentmindedly plays with it. This seems so unlike her, she hasn't played with her hair like this since she was little. What in the world is happening? 

“I have to get back to work. I'll see you later Edith alright?”

“...okay.” She hiccups.

He smiles and places a chaste kiss on her lips which she doesn't respond to. He sends an unnoticed silent apology to Edith for leaving her like this with Lucille as he head back to his workshop. Even worse still, part of him enjoys seeing Edith as their living, submissive doll. 

Lucille's gaze turns to Edith who still hasn't touched her food nor her tea.

“Edith, honestly. I've spent time preparing breakfast and you're not going to eat any of it? That just won't do.” She stands and walks around the table and sits in Thomas's chair. It takes all of Edith's physical and mental strength to not bolt away from her. Lucille takes a bowl of porridge and dips the spoon in it, then hold it up to Edith's mouth. Edith's eyes widen and her eyes brows raise. Does Lucille think she's a baby? She's perfectly okay with feeding herself when she chooses to. “Open your mouth Edith, or do we need a repeat of what happened this morning?” 

“N-no.”

“Then open.” Edith begrudgingly parts her lips and allows Lucille to spoon feed her. “Good girl.” She smiles and gets another spoonful ready. 

Lucille feeds Edith until the bowl is empty, then sends Edith off to the library while she cleans up. Having not seen the library before she looks around like a child in a candy store. She hopes to spend a lot of time in here, it's her element. She looks to see a nook of some kind up a small set of stairs, there's more shelves of books up there too. She climbs the stairs and admires the way the small table is set in front of a large window with two chairs. Searching the shelves she finds an interesting book about poetry and settles in one of the chairs. As she reads, she feels more tired than before. Unknowing to her, a special ingredient had been added to her breakfast. Something help her adjust to her new sleeping schedule. Yawning deeply, She puts the book on the table and her head lolls to the side. Lucille enters the library searching for the blonde girl. Seeing that she's succumbed to the drug, the older Sharpe smiles with triumph. 

What a perfect little girl Thomas has found.


	4. Chapter 4

It must have been hours later as Edith woke up and found that it was dark. She remembered going to the library, she had been reading and then felt her eyes becoming heavier and now she was awake. She wasn’t in the library either. 

“My head”

A dull throbbing at the base of her skull, pulsating and made her vision swirl, pushing herself up slowly she looked round and found that she was in bed, tucked in.

“You’re awake” suddenly she wished that she was anything but awake, the soft singing voice filled her ears and in the doorway she saw the looming figure.

“Are we feeling any better?”

“What happened?”

“Well” Lucille stepped forward, a tray of tea in her hands and completing her usual appearance,   
“Thomas mentioned that you were having trouble sleeping, so, this morning when you were eating your porridge I made sure there was a little something in there to help you along sleeping. You’ve been asleep for a day now”

A whole day. Unaware of what was going on round her, she didn’t know what had happened; had they done anything…she didn’t want to think about it. Right now she had to focus on self preservation that she and Lucille were once again alone, with tea.

“Now that you’re awake we have to make sure that you eat some more-“

“I’m not hungry”

Her hand knocked the tea away, her stomach was churning and she wasn’t sure from what but the thought and smell of tea and anything else was making her mouth water. But Lucille was not best pleased. Lowering the tea cup, her head tilting as she watched Edith looking out the window,

“You must drink your tea-“

“I don’t want it!”

It was meant to come out so…forceful, she knew well enough that she felt anything but forceful in her hazy state and given that Lucille had already shown her strength, Edith didn’t want to push and be on the receiving end of that temper again. The tight grip on her cheeks as her face was turned to face Lucille told her that there were going to be consequences, 

“What did you just say to me?”

“…N-no.”

So quiet, so non violent and yet it struck fear into the very core of her being. Fury raged in her usually still eyes, 

“You” snarling, her voice tight and her jaw set even more so. “will not answer back to me. You will do as I say.”

“No-“

Thrown from the bed, Edith felt her body crumple with the force and the ache in her cheeks from the grip and the sudden movement. She had been hurled, literally thrown in one fluid movement. Lucille was strong, she had a strength that Edith had never known and had now experienced twice. Knees scuffed and the bottom of her hands now bearing the brunt of her tumble, Edith looked round and saw the looming figure looking down at her.

“Lucille-“

“I have slaved over a hot stove for you” a heavy booted foot came to sit on Edith’s delicate ankle, her whimper of shock and fear trembling from her lips.

“I know-“

“Made you tea, cooked for you to make sure that you sleep better…that’s what I have done for you and this! This is how you repay me?”

Weight came down on her ankle and Edith tried to swallow the scream down but it was pressing, her ankle bending at an angle that it should never go.

“Lucille please!”

“This is what happens to children who do not behave, who are insolent-“

“Lucille.”

Edith sobbed in relief, lying back on the floor and sliding her ankle from the now lifted foot and rubbing it. Thomas, her saviour, had walked in and stopped her before it was too late. 

“Thomas-“

“What are you doing? Edith-”

“Has misbehaved, she answered back to me-”

“Well” Thomas took Edith’s hands and pulled her up, making her stand on her ankle to make sure it wasn’t broke, 

“That was wrong of you Edith-“

“Thomas what-“

“But, how about we do this instead…we’ll play hide and seek, Edith you will hide and we will seek-“

“Thomas what are you doing!?”

“A great idea, I should have thought of that” Lucille kissed Thomas’s cheek before nodding at Edith, a watery smile on her lips,

“Go on Edith…you run and hide, we will come and find you”

What did she do? Was this really what they were doing? A child’s game after Lucille had thrown her from her bed, threatened and all but snapped her ankle?! Now Thomas, Thomas who had come in and saved her was joining in and wanting to play hide and seek. 

“Go on Edith…go hide” Thomas covered his eyes and Lucille gave her a warning look and Edith felt her heart thudding heavily in her chest.

“Thomas please-“

“One…two…three-“

She had no choice. Edith turned and ran. Their counting echoed in the cavernous house, everything could be heard, like a cave that reverberated each and every sound. 

“Twenty three…twenty four…twenty five-“

It was nearly half way, she didn’t know how long she had left but she wasn’t willing to stop and find out. Jumping down the last couple of stairs she reached the doors and felt her heart sink when she found them bolted and the only key that would open them on the belt of one of her predatory play mates. 

“-forty five…forty six-“

There had to be some other place, some other way she could escape- somewhere to hide. Perhaps there was one of the rooms Lucille had banned her from, they wouldn’t even think of going into one of them would she? But surely if she was caught in there then she would be at danger of suffering Lucille’s anger.

“fifty nine…sixty-“

Her feet were carrying her, mind in a haze of confusion and desperation to find at least one place she could hide in. One of the doors that led to the attic swung open with a groan and Edith took her chance, perhaps the house was on her side after all. Clambering up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her Edith finally reached the floor and stopped dead. What was this? What was she looking at? Dresses hung up, a perfectly carved and created bed, childrens toys on the floor, building blocks and teddy bears, blankets…everything that is needed to care for and look after a child.


	5. Chapter 5

Wobbling on her still tender ankle, Edith can't believe her eyes. This room is so different than the rest of the house, a stark contrast. The walls are decorated in soft blues, greens, and pinks. The dresses have a child like innocence to them, but they're not small enough for a child. There's a box full of toys and a large doll house that's almost as tall as she is. Something else that's odd is there's a full plush bed, and a large one person cot with bars.

This just keeps getting creepier and creepier.

“Ready or not, here we come!” Their voices travel through the hallways.

_Crap._

With no chance of leaving and finding another room to hide in she begrudgingly decides to hide in this monstrosity of a room. Looking for a space that can fit her Edith decides on under the bigger bed. She quietly and swiftly slides under and positions herself so she can see the doorway and know if they are close. Biting her bottom lip, she listens to them walking around. Doors opening and closing...

“She's a natural is she not?” Thomas asks in almost fake fascination.

“Indeed she is.” Lucille replies. They sound like they're getting closer. “Perhaps she thinks she'll never be found.”

“Do you think she might be in the special room we've set for her?”

“Perhaps, but that was supposed to be a surprise for her.”

Edith's heart stops. This room was meant for her? How fucked up is this?

Her eyes widen when she sees two sets of feet enter the door. She freezes and quietly presses a hand over her mouth and nose.

“Lucy, what if she's scared? Why don't you sing?”

“Alright, I know exactly what to sing.” Edith's eyes continue to burn with tears as her throat constricts. They're having fun with this sick game.

_“London Bridge is falling down, falling down...”_

Edith shivers, but remains quiet and watches them approach different parts of the room; looking for her.

_“London Bridge is falling down, falling down...”_

Her voice is light, silvery, yet there was a menacing, disturbing undertone.

_“...my fair lady...”_

The door to the wardrobe opens and closes.

_“...London Bridge is broken down, broken down...”_

The toy box is open and closed as well.

_“...London Bridge is broken down, broken down...”_

They separate and walk around either sides of the bed and slowly face it.

_“...My...fair...lady...”_

Lucille's voice fades and stops, leaving defining silence which soon breaks due to Edith screaming. Thomas reaches under the bed without her noticing and pulls her out by her ankles.

“NO! No! Ple-ease!” She sobs and struggles in his hold.

“Awe, I told you she was frightened. It's okay Edith shhh, shh...” He hold both of her wrists in one hand and presses her head to his chest, shushing her.

“That's because she knows she's still in trouble for not listening to me. Get her on the bed.”

Thomas does what he's told, and pins a struggling Edith to the bed covers.

“This is assault! Get off me!”

“Hush that pretty little mouth of yours Edith, it might get you into more trouble. Actually, let me help you...” Edith watches as Lucille pulls out some kind of purple velvet strap. The girl's eyes widen when she realizes it's some sort of gag. There's a little rubber part on the inside as well. Odd.

“Thomas please. You have to know this is wrong...please.” Edith sobs and pushes against his weight.

“Shh, just be a good girl Edith. Do as you're told.”

“What?! N-” Her retaliation is cut short when Lucille shoves the rubber part of the gag in her mouth and ties it around her head. She perceives with alarm that the rubber presses her tongue down and causes her mouth to fill with saliva, her only choice is to keep her mouth closed around the rubber or risk dribbling on herself.

“Now Edith sweetie, do you realize what I've put in your mouth? I know it might feel weird and you probably haven't used one since you were a babe.”

_Oh. Oh my god._

It clicks in Edith's head. It's a pacifier, but a bigger one...meant for her.

“You understand now.” Lucille observes. “Use it properly, or do I need to give you a reminder of what happens when you don't listen to me?” Not wanting to have the wrath of Lucille upon her again, Edith starts slowly sucking on the rubber. She hears Thomas groan from beside her, and turns to look. He's fixated on the pacifier moving in her mouth, trying to hard to not be obvious about his arousal. However Lucille knows her brother all to well. Lucille maneuvers Edith's arms so she has one arm pinned and Thomas has the other pinned. “See something you like brother dear?” She smirks, enjoying seeing her brother in such a flustered state.

“I..I-I can't say...” He bites his lip, his cheeks turning red.

Edith's eyes are still red and puffy from crying. She tries to blink away the burn, but it feels almost permanent. She kicks her legs only to have her thigh roughly slapped by Lucille.

“I know what you want brother. Shall I assist?” She reaches with her free hand to the hem of Edith's dress. Edith squeals behind the gag only to have Lucille slap her thigh again.

“No! No it's quite alright. I'm fine.”

“Liar.”

“Lucy please...I don't want her scared anymore.”

“She needs to know who is in charge of her, and what happens if she doesn't listen to us.”

Thomas doesn't reply, his eyes cast downwards.

“Come now brother, I know you must be aching to try her now. Anywhere you want.”

What the fuck does that even mean?

“I...I want...”

_Thomas! No!_

“I want to see her...chest.”

...what? What does that even mean?!

“There, was that so hard?” Lucille starts to pull up Edith's dress.

_NO! No! Absolutely not!_

Edith whines and kicks her legs trying to prevent the inevitable. One warning glare from Lucille and Edith stops, more tears threatening to spill. She wishes she could melt into the bed somehow, or fall through it, away from their prying eyes and hands. As her dress is pulled above her hips, she's relieved to feel that she still has her bloomers on at least. Lucille's fingers purposefully drag up Edith's belly, causing the girl to shiver and squirm. Once her chest is bare to the cold air, she feels her nipples harden, much to her mortification.

“I'm so sorry Edith.” Thomas says apologetically. Without any warning his mouth latches on to her breast.

Edith's eyes widen at first, then clench shut as her back unconsciously arches. She makes some sort of choking sound only to start sucking on the pacifier gag again. After a few minutes Thomas pulls away, seeming to be satisfied...for now.

“Come along Edith, lets go prepare dinner.” Lucille says as stands from the bed. Edith immediately pulls her dress down and tries to pull the gag off but it doesn't budge, she pulls so much she hurts her jaw. “Don't touch your gag, I've locked it in place, it won't come off until I see it fit." Thomas helps her to her feet without even exchanging looks. Her eyes fall to the ground as she wraps her arms around herself. Thomas grabs a dress robe for her from the wardrobe and wraps it around her shoulders. Wordlessly they follow Lucille downstairs to prepare dinner, with a few special ingredients for Edith of course.


	6. Chapter 6

Edith stood staring down into the sink, Lucille was in the pantry collecting what they needed for that nights dinner. Edith was in shock, she hadn’t stopped shaking, her stomach was churning and her cheeks were still flushed from the momentary arousal she had felt as Thomas, her husband touched her. Her jaw ached with the gag, she sighed and let her eyes flutter close, suddenly feeling a tiredness and urge to sleep,

“You have only peeled three” Lucille returns and sees that Edith has stopped peeling the potatoes, the peeler in her hand. “What’s the matter? Did you not hear me or are you sick- of course, you can’t answer” Lucille grins at herself for that matter at her own silliness really. Edith of course looked anything other than amused, her eyes watery still and sore with their redness. Sighing, rubbing her hand to her forehead, Lucille turned and faced the confused young bride, 

“What has you so saddened? Is it because I told you off? Because Thomas treated you in such a way? Pinning you to the bed when we were playing hide and seek” she saw the shiver and tilted her head. “You don’t like this do you?”

Stiffly, unable to lie even if it was to Lucille, Edith shook her head and saw Lucille sigh. Her cold, soft finger traced the contours of Edith’s cheek, watching the girl freeze and her eyes shake with confusion and anticipation of what was to follow such a touch. 

“Don’t worry, you will become used to it. We have everything planned for you”

Perhaps it was a sudden reaction, a last surge of adrenaline from “playing”. Either way, Edith stood with her hands still outstretched and looking down at the unconscious Lucille now led on the floor. She had hit her head as she fell, her temple bleeding and despite it all, despite the fear and anger that Edith felt, she still knelt down and felt that Lucille was breathing before making her escape. Trembling hands reached to the back of her head and removed the gag, her mouth dry and aching as saliva trailed from the object that had been lodged in her mouth and onto her hands. Thrown to the floor and forgotten Edith lent into the basin sink and turned the tap on, drinking the water down as if she had never seen such a wonderful thing. Her face was splashed and covered, her hair, styled and held together now fell loose and sodden round her. 

“Lucille? Edith? Is everything all right?” 

Thomas. He was coming to check on them, he must have heard something, everything echoed in the cavernous house. She had no other choice, she would have to make her escape. 

“Luci- Edith!? Where are you going?” Darting past him without a moment’s hesitation, mere inches from his grasping hand, Edith ran to the front doors and threw them open to the cold air. “EDITH!”

He had found Lucille, surely he would take her place now and her punishment would be severe. There was no time, she had to leave. Her ankle tender, sore, but the new surge of adrenaline that had over taken her carried her away. The silhouette of Allerdale became smaller with each clambering step she took. Past the single tree, over the hill and down the naturally made track way that Finley so often used. The town was hours away on foot, the light was fading and with it a drop in temperature. She only hoped that her fear and the need to escape would continue carrying her on.

“Where is she-“

“Luci, Luci you need to rest-“

“Where is she!?”

Thomas had only ever felt panic as he had when he found Lucille on the floor a handful of times in his life. He hoped that it would be some time before he would again. 

“She’s gone-“

“Where?” Even with her head throbbing, aching, Lucille was adamant to sit herself up and find Edith. But Thomas was stronger than her in that moment, his resolve was that she should rest, he would go and find her with Finley and bring her back. 

“Be careful young sir, the darkness has appeared with a vengeance tonight”

“Don’t I know it Finely”

It had been some years since he had been horse riding, he rather wished he wasn’t, the memories of the hunting trips with his father and his cronies made Thomas gag and tremble. But he needed to find Edith, bring her back, bring her home to them and make sure that she was well and safe. Make sure that Luci was happy. Finley had been right. The night was a bitter and frosty night. Even Thomas, wrapped in his blue thread bare coat, gloves on his hands and a scarf about his neck, a spare blanket round his shoulders felt the nip of the winds. 

“EDITH!” She wouldn’t have taken any other road other than the track, she didn’t know any other way and whilst he admired his wives sprits and sense of independence this was an entirely different situation. “EDITH WHERE ARE YOU!?”

In the darkness it proved near impossible, could she last a night out in the open? Out in the cold? Or would he have to return home to Luci and grieve the loss of his darling. Yet it seemed that for once fate was on his side.

“Whoah, easy! Easy!”

The horse had stopped, refusing to go any further and was no throwing its head back, rearing and stomping before it finally stood on its hind legs and Thomas tumbled to the ground. With a thud he grunted as he fell into the moss and the hardened grass of the moors. Taking a moment to reflect Thomas wondered if he could just lie there, become part of the ground and let it be. But a small groan filled his ears like the loudest of fog horns. Lifting his head, the horse stood not far away but it was the other crumpled figure that was his source of interest. 

“Edith!”

Nestled in the shrubs, spooking the horse to a stop, Edith was led. Curled up and shivering, but alive. 

“Come along my darling, I’m here, I’m going to take you home.”

“Home” She smiled, led in Thomas’s arms as he walked back towards the horse. His back and sides ached and as he breathed he felt a creaking, broken ribs most likely and bruising too. But it was not the time to be pondering, 

“Lets get you home-“

“Father, to see my father-“

“Of course, I am sure he will be waiting there for his darling baby girl”

She was alive, she was delirious and in need of warming up but she was alive. Both of his loves were alive, he would just have to mend his family once again. On his return, Thomas rushed up the stairs as quick as his legs would carry him, Edith in his arms and into bed. Blankets, a roaring and stoked fire, flasks of hot water wrapped in towels beside her and most importantly him. Body heat, Lucille slept on, he had checked, he would be the one that cared for their darling thing time round. He had undressed her, letting his fingers glide over her skin, the softness, the curves of her breasts and hips. She really was like a little doll, he had spent his moment, looking, taking her in until she had shivered and reminded him that she was indeed alive and cold. Now she was settled, her hair braided by him, her yellow night dress with white bloomer knickers chosen by him, led nestled and covered in his arms. His little darling doll.


	7. Chapter 7

Warmth…that's the first thought that crossed Edith's mind as her eyes cracked open. Feeling another body pressed against her made her realize her escape was a useless attempt. That doesn't mean she won't keep trying though…for now.

"Good morning sleepy head." Thomas cooed in her ear and kissed her temple. "How do you feel?"

 _Overwhelmed_.

_Terrified._

_Nervous._

_Concerned._

"I-I'm okay." Edith squeaked.

"You gave me quite a scare, and Lucille…darling that won't go unnoticed. You made things much more worse for yourself. Why would you do that?" He had the expression of both a concerned parent, and lover, if that were possible.

"I had to try…"

"But why? You're safe here Edith, you're our family now."

"This wasn't what I thought it would be…this isn't what I imagined…" Edith sobbed and clenched her hands. Her brows furrowed as her legs shifted position. "Did…did you change my clothes?"

"I did yes, your other dress was soaked and freezing. I thought it best to get out into warm dry clothes."  
  
"But...this isn't mine..."

"Yes it is, it's from your special room Luci and I decorated just for you."

"Th-that room...I don't understand...I'm a grown woman, not a child Thomas."

"Perhaps you look like a woman, but Luci and I see you as the little girl you truly are. Such an intriguing imagination with your writing, and your different views on everything. Absolutely delightful." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thomas!" Edith gasped and jumped from the bed, her aching muscles causing her to wobble on her feet. "I am your wife! This isn't right!"

"Shh, shh quiet Luci is resting. You hit her pretty hard." Thomas stood from the bed and slowly advanced towards her.

"I don't care!" Edith growled and backed away from him."Yes you do, you're just to stubborn right now to admit it."

Edith stopped and just looked at him. Really? Was that really how he felt about this? Eventually Thomas got Edith tucked back in bed, warm and snug. Poor girl was exhausted from these sudden changes, it was bound to happen at some point. It was part of the process after all.

~*~

"Thomas..." Lucille groaned and sat up too quickly causing her head to pound.

"I'm here Luci." Thomas whispered and sat down beside her. "Edith, where is she?"

"She's tucked away in bed, I fear she may get sick after being in the cold for so long."

"Perhaps...I would like to think of it as karma. As long as she can't do it again. Stupid girl, she could have grabbed a coat at least." Lucille hissed and laid back against the pillows. Thomas chuckled and kissed her forehead before handing her a cuppa. As Lucille sipped her tea, she thought of a way to punish the girl for her behavior. No one hit Lucille without consequences. Edith was no exception.

Their little girl was so much in trouble.

~*~

The next day Thomas woke Edith with breakfast and insisted that she have a cup of warm tea to start off the day. Shortly after Edith fell asleep again, unknowing that Thomas had added a sedative. Lucille was up and walking now, and had plans for Edith.

~*~

Groggily opening her eyes Edith winced at an aching pain in her shoulder. As she tried to move it she realized all her limbs were tied to the corners of the bed, and it wasn't the bed she initially fell asleep in. She was also stripped of all her clothes, and back in ha strange room from before.

"You've been a naughty little girl Edith. What's to be done about that?" Lucille purred from the foot of the bed, Thomas stood behind her holding a tray.

"L-let me go please I didn't mean to." Edith whimpered and uselessly pulled at the restraints. "It's been done, it's in the past now. However there are consequences for your actions, especially hitting me and making Thomas search for you in the snow. Which is why I've decided to do this."

"Do-do what?" Lucille sat on the bed and Thomas laid the tray beside her. On said tray were a couple of sharp razors, a small thick brush and a bowl of white cream. Edith's breath hitched in her throat. "N-no, no! I don't think that's necessary. I'll be good I promise."

"Oh we know you'll be good now, we'll make certain of that." The sister hummed as she dipped and swirled the brush around in the bowl. She instructed Thomas to slid a towel under Edith which he did so wordlessly.At the first touch of the brush between her legs Edith yelped in surprise. It was cold! Thomas sat down near her head fixated on her expressions. Knowing there was very little she could do, Edith turned her head away from Thomas and shut her eyes. How humiliating, her most intimate parts being shaved by her sister in law.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because little girls don't have hair down here. There's another area we'll take care of right after." Lucille placed the brush back and picked up one of the razors, running her fingers over the blade thoughtfully. The sound Edith made when she felt the first touch of the razor, sounded like a terrified rabbit. "Hush child, I don't plan on hurting you. On purpose at least, just be still and I won't make you bleed."

With a surprisingly gentle touch, Lucille glided the steel blade over Edith's mound with ease. Perhaps she's done this before. A little pulling back of skin and occasional whimpers from Edith she quickly became bare. Thomas silenced her sounds with two fingers between her lips, hushing her, praising her.

"There's a good girl, see how easy it can be if you don't resist?" Thomas cooed and dragged the back of his hand down her cheek. She badly wanted to bite him, hard enough that he'll bruise…maybe have some scars.

"There, done here. Now arms up." Lucille commanded with a soft, firm voice. Thomas pulled Edith's wrists above her head when she didn't comply right away. Feeling Lucille inch up the bed with the razor, Edith felt like her heart could explode any minute.To her surprise, Edith didn't feel I the bite of the razor, her underarms quickly became bare as well. "Now…I think a quick meal, then back to bed. No exceptions."

All Edith could do was whimper as Thomas and Lucille re-dressed her and then Thomas gathering her in his arms down to the kitchen. Perhaps another escape attempt could be made. As if reading her thoughts, Thomas sat her down in a chair in front of the table and sat next to her. She could feel his gaze on her, like a concerned parent. A bowel of portage and fruit was placed in front of her along with a glass of milk. Slowly tucking in she had no idea that her meal was heavily laced with a special sedative, just for her. Designed to destabilize her natural bodily functions and make her muscles weaker. She finished with little to no sigh of even thinking of trying to escape again. She hoped that they wouldn’t resort to spoon feeding her…would they? This time, Lucille picked up Edith with almost no effort. Edith squeaked in surprise and instinctively wrapped her arms around the older Sharpe's neck for support. Lucille laughed and stroked the back of Edith's head as she carried her up to the main bedroom. Thomas followed suit, his cheeks reddening at the sight of his sister carrying his wife like a babe. Entering the bedroom Lucille let Edith down and led her over to the bed. The girl rubbed her eyes in an almost comical way like a child would usually do. Thinking nothing of it Edith allowed herself to be tucked in again, even though it was just past noontime.

"Good girl Edith, such a good little girl." Lucille cooed and kissed the girls forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Her sleep was fretful despite the fact that she had been given something to help her sleep. Tossing and turning, her forehead prickled with sweat as she sighed and pressed herself down into the bed and the mattress. 

“Sleep little one, sleep and do not let anything worry your pretty little head-”

“Come away Thomas, leave her to sleep”

Lucille stood beside her, seeing that his sister was sure enough watching as she was so talented at. Arms folded as he fiddled with the ring on his hand, Thomas sighed and lowered his own head and Lucille could see that there was clearly something going on that was of concern.

“Talk to me.” as they sat in bed that night, Lucille with her hair over her shoulder as she brushed it and smoothed it flat whilst Thomas was sat at the end of the bed,   
“Is it Edith?”

“Yes” clearly that was the concern and Lucille knew it, just watching Thomas was enough for her to realise such a thing.

“And what is your worries? She is fed, she is clean, she is sleeping and she is safe-”

“Is she? Is she really Luci? When I found her she was near frozen out on the hills, she was sure she was going to make it…she marked you she was that serious over it." Now he looked over his shoulder and watched Lucille who lowered her brush and placed it on the table beside the bed as she crawled along towards him.

“You need to stop worrying, I promised that nothing was going to happen to her, it won’t. We just have to be more persistent in our endeavours, yes?”

Nodding once more, holding her hand as it sat on his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder. Watching each other he kissed her forehead before leaning his own against hers.

“Look at your head, does it hurt?”

“..I’ve had worse Thomas, you know that.”

He did know that. He placed another kiss on her tender and bruised head and felt her hand become relaxed in his own, holding it there.

It was the middle of the night, perhaps tomorrow? A day, two, she didn’t know. Looking round Edith saw that the candles were still burning, lit when she had gone to bed. But that proves nothing, she thought, they could have kept me here for days. Whatever had happened, no matter how long she had been in that bed she needed to get up and move, perhaps find a way out. Pulling the nearest thing she could round her shoulders to stem the cold, Edith took a candle and opened the doors with a creak and a groan. Empty. There was no one in the hallway, no one keeping guard. But there was also silence, no sound, no inclination that they were anywhere near her.  This was her second chance. Grabbing a bag she found lingering in the bottom of a wardrobe, not daring to look at the initials to see who the previous owner had been, Edith gathered what she could and thought she would need. Clothes, shoes, papers, she maybe even took some money she had kept hidden away in her drawer. Packed and pulling on shoes, another blanket and an over coat, she left the room and began to make her way as fast as she could towards the stairs. But the house was not ready to give her up just yet. Behind a half closed door came an echo of a moan. Her mind raced, she knew what was happening, what it was entirely possible. Yet the natural curiosity, the need to investigate got the best of her. Her bag still in hand, her mind woozy from the unknowingly slipped sedative, she balanced herself against the wall as she took a step at a time and walked up towards the noise. The room was cold, yet there was an orange light as she walked round and came face to face with the room she had one known and seen. Yet the room was the least of her concerns as she stood and stared at what she was faced with. The slender and pale back, the scars that littered the skin and shoulder blades, like wings. 

“What are you doing?” her voice was hushed, like it was unable to be raised. “What are you doing?”  
But it steadily got louder, more forceful as the moans and the rhythm of their hips and love making progressed. “What are you doing!?”

Now she had their attention. The bag dropped, the noise stopped, they had stopped. Slowly Lucille’s head turned and saw Edith stood there shaking with something other than fear.

“What are you doing out of bed?”

“What are you doing with him?!”

“Do not raise your voice at me!”

In a flurry of bed sheets, limbs and Thomas attempting to hide himself, and his very naked form, Lucille was stood in front of Edith before she even realised it. Hands tightly gripping her other arms.

“Luci-”  
“What are you doing out of bed? Why do you have a bag? You weren’t thinking of trying to leave again were you?”

Edith silenced herself and saw the smile on Lucille’s face, the gentleness of her hand as it traced over her cheek. Thomas watched, holding a sheet round his waist before the resounding slap filled the room and winded Edith.

“You will simply not learn, will you? We have tried Edith, we have tried to be kind and you do nothing but defy us…you will have to be punished-”

“No. No you can’t-”

“But I can, that’s just it Edith, I can.” It was pointless in trying to release her wrist from Lucille’s grip, strong as she was.

“Luci! Luci be gentle!” Thomas’s pleas could be heard as she scrambled to pull his trousers on and run after them.

“Lucille please- please stop this-”

“If you will not learn the easy way then we will show you how to do it the hard way.”

What was the hard way? Had this whole ordeal not been hard? Or was this simply an easy task? Either way Edith had no option or way of stopping this. Held down in the chair by silk bounds, she watched as Lucille took a single candle and began to light every single candle in the room. 

“What are you doing to do to me- are you going to burn me?”

“Hmm” Lucille looked over her shoulder, cascading hair falling down her face.

“That’s an idea for a later date, but no, no you’ll soon see- ah Thomas” he all but crashed through the doors, his trousers hanging on his hips, the suspenders hanging and the blush of his arousal and previous activities still staining his chest and cheeks. Taking a deep breath and pushing his hair back he turned to see a now silenced Edith, held in the chair and looking round at him.

“Luci please, be gentle, she’ll learn, this is all new-”

“Light the candles Thomas, you know what this is, mother used to make me do this all the time…do you remember?”

Of course he did. He had walked in one time, saw Lucille, saw their mother reading and looking down at Lucille before turning to Thomas.

“It’ll be you next boy."

“Thomas-”

“Please, be gentle.”

“I always am aren’t I?” The room was hot, lit with all the burning candles and when they began to drip was when Edith was taken from the chair and led on the floor. 

“Now you will learn how to behave and stay in bed when we tell you to.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mm...wax play!!! :D

~*~

Forcing Edith to the floor, Lucille can see the terror in the poor girl's face.

Good.

"Get off me! I'm sorry for hitting you!"

"Oh I know you are and you will be even more so very soon." Lucille hissed with a smirk as she got to work, binding Edith's writs and ankles. "Now, this little task I have for you, will involve some pain but not a great deal I assume you. It will be uncomfortable though, and rather hot."

"What do you mea-ahh!" Edith cried out as hot wax was dripped on her lower belly. "S-stop!"

"You might actually like this darling. Quiet now." Thomas shushed her in hopes that she wouldn't drive Lucille you actually cause her harm. Lucille had tried this on him many times before, not exactly like this but let's just say that certain parts of him were definitely warm during those moments. Lucille then placed an average sized candle on the hot wax causing it to stand up.

"Now, the aim of the game is to keep the candle standing up, if it falls. Well, we'll start a different game, and it will be far more unpleasant. You don't want that. Once the candle is almost gone and melted you'll get a reward." The older Sharpe smiled, clearly enjoying herself.

"B-but that will take hours!" Edith shouted and was so tempted to move and struggle.

"I know, you'd better hope the candle doesn't fall. In the mean time Thomas and myself will be watching. One of us will be here watching…and maybe adding a bit more fun. Let's start with that." Lucille took another candle gazing at the flame as she brought it above Edith. The poor girl watched the menacing object with bated breath. Slowly, Lucile tipped the candle over causing drops of melted wax to fall onto Edith's pale skin.

"Ahhh- ohhh-hah…hah!" Edith winced slightly but not enough to move the candle on her. The wax didn't burn her skin, thought it felt like it was. Lifting her head Edith saw the droplets on her belly, and breasts. Lucille smirked as she tipped the candle again…Edith screamed as the wax fell over her thighs, dripping down to the floor. Soon after she screamed again as the wax fell on her exposed opening and pubic area.

"Oh-oh…" She moaned despite herself not wanting to like this. Her body was betraying her.

"Does that feel good little one? You seem to be enjoying this." Lucille asked as she knelt down beside the poor girl.

Edith shamefully shook her head despite the wetness between her legs glistening in the candle light. Lucille clicked her tongue as she reached to pull Edith's lower lips apart and dripping more wax onto it. The blonde hissed and refrained from moving around too much as the candle on her abdomen was half way melted and basically turning her into a wax figure.

"You're doing very well little one, taking your punishment like a good girl." Lucille praised as she lifted the little hood that covered Edith's bud and dripped more wax. Edith bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, so much so that she tasted blood. "Oh, look what you did now. Silly girl." Lucille chuckled as she put the candle down, then proceeded to lean down and kiss the girl. Blood and saliva mixed together in a rather dominating kiss.

"Luci, I think she's had enough." Thomas finally spoke up his place. He almost rushed to blow out the candle that had melted over her almost completely. She looked like an exotic art piece in a museum with the wax droplets all over and covering her belly.

"...fine." Lucille sighed and stood up. "You can clean her up then." Lucille huffed as she left the room. Thomas cradled a sore Edith in his arms, and picked her up.

"Please don't give her a reason to do something like this again Edith." It wasn't a request, it was a command, and all Edith could do was nod in response. That was a promise she could keep.

For now.

Thomas carried Edith up to the bathroom where they both started picking the dried wax off her body. It felt especially tender between her legs, as for anyone it would, but the wax had gotten in places where it felt extremely painful to touch. Thomas asked Edith do pick out the wax from between her legs carefully, not wanting to do it himself. The poor girl had been through enough trauma for today.  
  
But that wasn't up to her.

~*~


	10. Chapter 10

~*~

“Edith-“

“No.” Edith shied away from his touch, leaning against the edge of the bath as he stood with a towel. Her lip was tender, raw where she had bit it and as her tongued flicked over it she cringed at the delicate and torn flesh. Turning herself away from Thomas, her arms held to her chest as she looked down and saw the red shadow pattern of where the wax had been. She still had to clean some of it off but the idea of doing that pained her. She just wanted to sleep and wake up tomorrow.

“I can help-“

“Don’t touch me.”

It stung Thomas to hear those words, his eyes focused on Edith’s shoulder blades as they moved and her hand snaked its way down and began to carefully and tentatively pick the wax from between her legs. He stood with the towel, as if poised and ready for her to turn and hand him the wax chips. But she didn’t. But that didn’t stop Thomas from watching, chewing on his lip as his pupils became dilated. A sign of arousal at the sight he was beholding. At first it had simply been the way that Edith was stretched out in front of him, her body poised like that of a dancer. Then it had escalated with the whimpers and the begging.

“Please…please.”

In his mind, though he kept watch Lucille didn’t go too far, her pleas had been in a very different situation. Then finally the glistening sight of Edith as she too became aroused and tried to deny her carnal desires to Lucille; when he had said that it was enough, he had meant for himself also. If he had let it carry on then he would have been changing his trousers along with Edith removing the wax.

“What are you doing?!”

That was not part of his fantasy. Blinking himself round from said daydream he saw that Edith had indeed turned back round and was now staring at Thomas whose had was cusped and palming his growing erection through his trousers.

“I can explain-“

“Leave me alone.”

It was her final warning, a hand held between them as she, Edith, backed towards the ornamental screens and wrapped her knitted robe round her before leaving for the main bedroom. Clearly aware of what he had done, Thomas lowered his head with a defeated and tired sigh before dropping the towel and he too retreating to the main bedroom. Edith was not there however, but above his head he could hear the very distinct sound of the nursery being opened. For all that she had been horrified she had gone back to it.

“Oh Edith, this was meant to be so simple.”

Sitting on the end of the bed Thomas looked out over the room, the layout of where Edith had been led moments before was still outlined in molten and now solidified wax. Lucille seemed intent on introducing Edith through a baptism of fire, quite literally. But it had been glorious. Lucille had always been striking in candlelight, her eyes shimmering, her alabaster skin seemed as smooth as the marble in the house had once been and Edith, oh Edith had been rather magnificent as well. His body seemed to agree with the sentiment. As the baronet looked down he was greeted with a rather obvious tenting in his trousers, he could…but Lucille was just upstairs. No Thomas, he thought, she won’t want to be interrupted at this hour. There’s Edith? That’s definitely not going to happen, you know that Thomas. It seemed therefore, that there was only one remaining option.

“Yes- like that-ah!”

His breath hitched as the silk tie round his neck tightened, his other hand, oiled and glistening as it worked his strained member that too glistened with the oil and his own fluid. Disheveled and no way near the image of the polished and elegant baronet that was presented in public, this was the animal, the dark and sinful shadow who shied away from the light.

“Again-“

Voice hoarse and all but silenced as the silk tie was once again tightened, veins on his neck prominent, strands of his waves falling into his face as he raised himself up on his knees once again as he felt the tightening in the pit of his stomach, his limbs becoming heavy and his heart racing as it fought to keep him breathing and to pursue his imminent release.

“Thomas.”

“Yes! Yes!”

The silk tie released from his neck as his body clenched and shook, his hand still stroking as strings of pearl like cum coated his hand and the floor, some smearing his exposed stomach. Thomas panted, gasped for breath to fill his burning lungs. His neck bore signs of feint bruises from his previous explorations. Another would soon join it. But no matter, that was what his silk cravat kept hidden, everything hidden. The sight of the sweating, flushed baronet on his knees as he convulsed and hissed as the bright red head of his now sedated member was stroked.  There was no one there who called his name. Just an image in his mind, the image of his perfect doll like Edith mixed with his beauty of a moth Lucille. It had worked. Falling onto his back and spent, Thomas imagined what the morning would hold when the two said women once again clashed. Perhaps they would find a middle ground and he could enjoy them both for what they were. Until then his silk tie and hand would have to do.  

~*~


	11. Chapter 11

~*~

Using that clever little head of hers, Edith quietly crept up to the attic. She knew that Lucille must keep her sedatives and poisons in their 'nursery' somewhere. Her second guess was somewhere hidden in the kitchen- aside from the tea obviously. If she could just get a dose or two, she could hide it away until she'd have an opportunity to slip some into their drinks.

As she ascended the stairs-not daring to go near the elevator, she could hear movement in the room. Of course Lucille would be there, out of all the rooms in the house, the nursery was like her sanctuary. With all the exotic butterflies on display- it could be considered as such.

"Edith. All cleaned up I see." Lucille spoke from her desk. A quick glance over the small blonde, she noticed that the girl was looking around for something. How curious. She pinned a new specimen to a wooden block to examine and re-position it for display later. "Come sit on the bed and I will do your hair." She pulled a drawer open taking out a hairbrush and a couple of silk ribbons.

Seeing as it would be a bad idea to disobey, Edith walked over to the bed and sat down on it. The girl bit her lip in anger and mixed emotions when she remembered this was the exact place they were when she walked in on them.

"You have such lovely hair." Lucille said as she brushed the tangles out of Edith's hair. "It will be even more lovely when it gets longer."

"I never want to cut it." Edith admitted. "I want to to be as long as my mother's…almost like yours."

"Of course, such admiration you must have had for your mother."

"I always did…she was my friend."

"Oh, speaking of friends…" Lucille put down the brush and went over to the pillows, reaching underneath them and taking out a stuffed velveteen rabbit. Turning back to Edith she held it out to her. "This, was Thomas's favourite thing when he was younger. He'd carry this everywhere. It was like a friend to him…it's yours now. But he might want to back now and then."

"Oh…" Edith raised a brow at the odd gift. How strange for one grown woman to give another grown woman a stuffed animal. "Thank you." Taking the stuffed animal in her hands she felt it and examined it as Lucille went back to doing her hair. The rabbit was very worn, but it was obvious that it was well loved. The material was worn in some places and it looked like it had some minor repairs done to it. As Lucille started braiding Edith's hair, she slowly felt herself becoming more drowsy by the second. Giving a small yawn she heard Lucille laugh.

"Are you tired little one?"

"Mhm..." Nodding Edith held the rabbit closely to her chest.

"Come you should lay down and rest." Lucille said as she tied the second braid in place. Leading Edith to stand up and walk around to the side of the bed she pulled the covers back for the younger woman. "In you get."

"But I-"

Lucille gave a warning look which was enough to silence Edith's defiance. She sluggishly got into the bed clutching the rabbit tightly and let Lucille luck the covers over her.

"Good girl." Lucille smiled and watched as Edith's eyes almost immediately became lidded and soon closed. Once the girl's breathing evened out Lucille carefully and slowly reached out to her hand. Separating Edith's thumb from the rest of her fingers she coaxed the digit into the blonde's mouth. Sure enough Edith started sucking like a baby would, it seemed so surreal. With the gown, the hair, the stuffed animal and the thumb in her mouth, Edith truly looked like an oversized child. And Lucille was all to pleased with herself. Such amazing progress was being made now. Getting up Lucille pressed a kiss to Edith's forehead and went to find Thomas to show him how adorable their sleeping girl was.

~*~


	12. Chapter 12

~*~

“Isn’t she wonderful? You were right Thomas, she was the right choice after all, I thought that maybe she wasn’t after those little mishaps, but now she’s perfect.” Lucille pondered as both she and Thomas stood in the doorway and saw Edith sleeping rather contently. Thomas hummed and nodded content that Edith was at least sleeping.

“Perhaps we could put together a little tea party for her? Make it special.”  
  
“A wonderful idea. I will see what little we have in the cupboards and then head to town-“  
  
“She likes raspberry jam, I know that.” Thomas interjected and Lucille nodded, sighing once more in that content way.

“I am sure that once she sees we intend to care for her, that no harm will come to her then she will come round fully and then we will have our little girl.”  
  
Lucille kissed Thomas lightly on the lips, smoothing his cheek with her calloused thumb, before leaving to head for the kitchen and prepare the tea party. Thomas meanwhile, remained stood in the doorway, watching Edith. So much calmer, so much sweeter than when he had seen her mere hours before, when she had been angry with him.

“Thomas? Thomas are you in here?” Lucille pulled her leather glove on as she walked into the work shop where she knew her brother and dear one would be spending his time. Sure enough he was hunched over the table and working on one of the small machines.

“What is this?”

“The final prototype, I was thinking, now that Edith is settled I could travel-“

“Oh Thomas, I am sure that she will not object to giving her papa what he needs.”

“Mmm.” Thomas hummed, listening only distantly as his fingers delicately worked on the machine, moving things and making sure that his focus was on the small spindle. Lucille lingering beside him and watching.

“I am heading to town, is there anything I can get for you?”

“…no, no I am fine. I’m going to finish this and then write a letter to the businessmen in France. They sound like they’re really interesting.”

“Of course they would be, how could they not after all our hard work?”

Humming Thomas looked round finally as Lucille ran her hand through his hair and curls as he had done when they were children. A small shiver climbing down his spine as her fingers caught the top of his ear.

“When I return I will come and see you”

Leaving a lasting kiss, Lucille gave him a small smile with her whispered promise as she left and Thomas watched her leave. He would sit and work for an hour more, check on Edith and then Lucille would have returned and they could spend the afternoon in bed, planning their next trip and the tea party they were going to throw for Edith. It would be a good day, he could tell. But perhaps that was merely a wishful hope that today would finally be a peaceful and calm day.

Edith woke not long after Lucille had left. Her mouth was dry and made her gag as she swallowed, thankfully someone had left a glass of cold water on the side for her which she finished in two large mouthfuls. It was silent. She half expected them to be there for her when she woke up, lingering as they had done but instead there was no one. She was alone and for once it felt odd to Edith. The house was large and the winds made it sound as if the walls were screaming, weeping and whilst she was used to this it was still unsettling to hear.

“Hello?”

Peering round the doorway she found the hallway empty, no one there and no one in the near vicinity either. Where were they? Perhaps they were in Lucille’s room again…perhaps they were somewhere else? Edith didn’t know as she held the silk night robe round her as her feet padded along the worn and faded carpet. She was following her feet, wondering and exploring and if she came across one of them then she would feel at peace that she had not been abandoned.

“Hello? Thomas?”

His work shop was like a cave of treasures. Old furniture draped in dusty white sheets, trinkets, tools, machinery, knick knacks that he had collected all filled the walls and even the beams. The small chests and cabinets that were filled with various bits and pieces that to her were nothing more than jigsaw pieces that Thomas took and turned into a working piece of art.

“What is this? What do you do?”

The machine model that sat on the middle table called to Edith. It was not far from the other that Thomas had bought to America and shown her father and his friends. Only this was more polished, it shined and had the new elements. It was a work of art there was no way round it. The designs and blue prints, the inked printings with measurements and mathematical workings. If she had read them right then all Edith have to do was turn the funnel.

“Like that.”

Then flick the switch.

“No! No don’t do that.”

Only it wasn’t fully finished. Thomas had been working on the small internal engine, but one of the springs had snapped and the cogs had sheered, that had sent him looking in one of the other rooms from the clocks. But as Edith had tried to switch it on, it had begun to smoke and was now jammed and broken.

“Oh no, no-“

“What have you done?”

Turning round suddenly, hands behind her back to hider oily digits Edith saw Thomas staring at her and the now jammed machine.

“I- I didn’t-“

“What have you done? Do you have any idea how long I have been working on this? I am meant to present this-“

~*~

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t know-“

“You don’t touch things that aren’t yours!”

Edith jumped as Thomas’s hand came down heavily on the end of the table, leaving behind the now useless pieces of machinery he had collected.

“I’m sorry Thomas-“

“You need to be punished.”

“What- Thomas!”

He grabbed her arm and pushed her over, Edith’s arms flat on the table as he held her in place.

“Please! Thomas what are you doing?!”

“Shush!”

The cold of the attic made her shiver as the back of her dress was lifted and the bloomers pulled down to expose her back side.

“Tho-“

But the plea caught in her throat. His hand came down on her exposed cheek and left a stinging, red hand mark. The sound of his hand meeting her flesh echoing in her ears.

“You will learn! Now count!”

“What-“

“Count!”

Another slap on the same spot made Edith press her face into the table, it stung and the more she didn’t count the more frustrated and frantic Thomas became. His growl of frustration as his hand came down in a rapid motion of three slaps on her now reddened and sore cheeks.

“COUNT!”

“THOMAS!”

Thomas, now red in the face, hair hanging in his strained face, looked round and saw Lucille stood there. Taking her moment, Edith pulled her arm from his hands and ran towards Lucille and wrapped her arms round her middle, burying her face into Lucille’s chilled bosom.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Lucille’s hands came round Edith, holding her and smoothing her hair down as Edith wept, Thomas catching his breath from the physical exertion.

“H-h-he sp-spanked me!”

Edith hiccoughed, muffled as she continued to cry whilst Lucille looked up to Thomas for an explanation. Yet in the back of her mind a small part rejoiced. Thomas was acting like the father he should and Edith, well Edith had run into her arms searching for motherly comfort. Yes, Thomas had been right, it was a very good day indeed.

~*~


	13. Chapter 13

~*~

Lucille suddenly expressing a very well hidden maternal side, walked Edith to sit down. Edith sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

“I-I d-didn’t m-mean to break an-anything.” Edith hiccuped and again wrapped her arms around the older Sharpe’s waist.

“Shh-shh I know, I know. You were just curious right?” Lucille cooed and held the younger woman close. Edith nodded and whimpered from the pain on her rump. Thomas meanwhile just stood there, his anger gradually diminishing as he watched his sister hold his wife with such affection. It was surreal to him as he hardly ever saw Lucille like this. Pressing a few soft kisses to Edith’s jaw, Lucille gently rocked them side to side. Gradually Edith sobs developed into soft sniffles and hiccups, eventually becoming silent altogether. Walking around the sofa Thomas was able to confirm that Edith had fallen asleep again. Poor thing.

“Well at least she’s relaxed with me, that’s a huge change.” Lucille smiled and cradled Edith against her carefully before picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

~*~

As Edith slept against Lucille’s shoulder she hummed her and Thomas’s lullaby and stroked her hair. Those beautiful golden locks…perhaps a bath would help soothe Edith as well. Once they tucked Edith in her bed in her ‘special’ room, Thomas kissed the blonde very deeply until Lucille had to literally pull him off her.

“I was thinking…” Lucille started as they watched Edith sleep peacefully.

“About?”

“Well…” A smile crept across her face at the idea. “If we wanted to…we could take this another step further and see how she’d react to being forced to nurse.” Thomas’s eyes widened.

“Lucille…really…I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why ever not?”

“Because I don’t want my wife be in a position like that.”

“Oh come now Thomas. We could just try it, see what her reaction is? Her body might react differently than her mind, that’s what I find interesting about her.”

Thomas contemplated the next step of action. He wanted Edith be docile but not in that was exactly. Though a part of his mind wanted to see what it would be like to further regress her. It wouldn’t be devastating to try. Just once.

~*~

Being gently shook awake Edith’s eyes groggily blinked open. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and saw Lucille sitting on the bed next to her. She gave a big yawn and went to lay down again.

“I know you’re sleepy Edith, just something to drink and you can go back to sleep.” Lucille gave a warm smile that caused Edith’s skin to crawl. The older Sharpe moved some pillows to prop herself up before pulling the covers back and sitting down. Edith glanced around for a cup or a glass but didn’t see any. Confused Edith looked back at Lucille whose gaze was fixated on her. “Thomas and I had a small chat and we decided to try something. You might not like it at first, but I know you’ll learn to like it.” Lucille smiled- even her eyes looked happy. Grabbing Edith’s wrist the older Sharpe pulls the top of her gown loose.

“Wait! What the hell are you doing?! Let go! Get off me!”

“Ah-ah.” Lucille chastised and slapped the blonde’s wrist. “Don’t talk to me like that little girl. The quicker you give in and accept your place the easier it will be for us. The urges to suck things, to spread your legs, – those are natural urges, sweetling. Resisting those urges is just not healthy for you.” As Lucille talked, Edith’s panic increased tenfold. She struggled to get away but the hand on her wrist was not giving in inch.

“You’re mad! You’re insane!” Edith sobbed as Lucille pulled her back onto the mattress, holding her closely. Edith trembled uncontrollably. The older Sharpe took a slow deep breath her patience drawing thin.

“Either you be a good little girl for me, or I will break your leg in more than one place. It will not be pleasant at all. I might even confine you to the wheelchair. Does that sound fun?”

“N-no…”

“Then behave and do what I say. Now drink.” Lucille gestured to her chest seeming to have no expression of embarrassment at all. Edith sobbed quietly as she weighed the choices in her mind. Going against every sane thought in her mind, before she knew it her mouth was latched onto Lucille’s bosom. Surprisingly and much to her dismay Edith’s mouth flooded with warm milk.

What the hell.

The only way that could happen was if Lucille was…oh.

Pregnant. Could Lucille be…? It’s possible, but by whom?

Edith’s mind was swirling with questions. The panic and awkwardness oddly melted away as time passed.

“Such a good girl.” Lucille cooed as she ran a delicate hand through Edith’s hair. “I know this might seem different and strange for you but it’s something that had to happen. To help condition you to your new position in our family.”

Edith’s mind felt fuzzy, like a dense fog had settled in and around her head. Only the suckling and breaths between suckling registered with her senses. Gradually her eyes slipped closed as she felt Lucille cup her head, keeping her close. In her lethargic state she heard the door open and close, shortly followed by the mattress dipping behind her. Her hair was brushed over her shoulder and a kiss was pressed to her cheek.

~*~

“Luci…”

“Yes Thomas?” Lucille sighed as she cradled Edith’s head against her.

“When I saw you and Edith just walking in…that was…incredibly alluring.”

“Well it wasn’t easy to tame the creature. Though as feisty as she might be she’s just an innocent child who must learn her way into our family.” As she spoke, Lucille’s hand stroked Edith’s hair in an almost possessive manor.

“This is true…I do wish that she hadn’t messed around with my project though. That will set me back for days- weeks even! And I-”

Thomas pursed his lips when his sister pressed a finger to his mouth.

“Hush now brother, we have all the time and money you could need.”

~*~


	14. Chapter 14

~*~

Thomas and Lucille spent their afternoon in bed, wrapped round one another and enjoying the pleasures that were reserved for them. Edith was sleeping; the exhaustion in her body plus the sedative meant that she slept for hours on end. That meant they could be alone with no concerns as to what she was getting up to. Lucille reasoned that she could have told Thomas of her condition in that moment, just the two of them, but realized he was too set on his work and fixing the model.

“Thomas really, you must let it go” chastising him gently as she sat up from the bed and leaving his arms.

  
“But Luci-“

  
“It was an accident, we can’t have her becoming so worried and worked up” walking round in her bare state as she poured herself some water she saw the momentary darkening in his eyes,

  
“You need to control your frustration-“

“I do-“

“More so”

Sighing, Thomas flopped back onto the pillows and ran his hand through his hair. “I know you” standing beside the bed where he was led, Lucille watched as he stared up at the ceiling his jaw tensing as he pursed his lips,

“I know you do-“

“And I know what you wish to do sometimes, to those people who will not listen to you, that do not do as you wish” sitting herself beside him, she led between his legs and crawled her way up the span of his body, kissing and nipping his skin and hearing him hiss before she stopped at a scar on his hip.

“You carry the proof of that” she loathed the mar on his skin, the silvery raised surface of the scar a constant reminder that there had been a time when she had not been there to stop such a thing from happening.

“I would never do that to her-“ he pushed her hand away that had been tracing over the scar,

“Then to who? To me? To yourself again for me to find-“

  
“Luci enough-“

  
“No” and suddenly she was above and over him, face to face, a mere whisper of breath apart,

  
“Lucille-“

  
“I need to know you won’t do it again, promise me” It was a fight of wills and keeping the darker things silent, hidden away.

  
“…I can’t, you know that”

  
“I do…I do know”

  
Nothing more was said but Thomas was more aware of how he behaved as they dressed, the afternoon of relaxation seemingly finished as they walked along to find Edith was barely stirring,

  
“She’ll need to eat soon enough-“

  
“We didn’t finish the tea party for her-“

“Tomorrow” Lucille sat beside the sleeping Edith, smoothing her hair in a gentle, caring manner, placing soft kissing on her cheek. Thomas watched them both, saw the way Lucille whispered to Edith as if she were sharing secrets, a gentle smile on her lips before she was up and leaving Edith’s side.

“I will prepare dinner”

With that she was gone and down to the kitchen leaving Thomas behind with Edith. He stood for a long time, merely watching her sleep. She had found comfort and solace in Lucille, gone to her for reassurance because of his actions and whilst he and Lucille had spent their time in bed he had found little resolve. Besides, Lucille had made him swear he would not inflict his hidden side on Edith, she wanted her as unmarred and untainted as he was. Blemish free perfection, their little doll.

“Edith, Edith it’s time to wake up” slowly her eyes fluttered open, smacking her lips she tasted the remains of the milk that had sat on her tongue and felt her cheeks flush. Had she really done such a thing, but she had no time to focus on it or relive or make sense of it. Someone pulled her to look round and she saw Lucille sat beside her, a tray on the bed as well that had food, real food.  
“It’s time for you to have some dinner”

“Mmm”

It was all she could muster, rubbing her eyes and turning to lie on her back,

“Open-“

“What-“

As she did the spoon was pushed into her mouth and she slowly began to chew. It was some kind of meat, what she couldn’t decide and a small part of her didn’t want to either for fear she’d simply be sick.

“Now, I know you were upset before…about what happened-“

“The model” Edith recalled, closing her eyes as the guilt began washing over her again and the stinging reminder on her behind became prominent.

“Yes, Thomas was not pleased, but he should not have done that-“

“Where is he?”

“He’s working, it’s just us”

  
It instilled fear in Edith’s mind that she was alone with Lucille but there was also comfort that she would not have to face Thomas, she had never seen someone so enraged. His actions had stunned her and she still was unsure of how she would approach him.

“Perhaps if I apologised-“

“When the time is right, now, you must eat something”

  
Now that it had been mentioned, Edith found that she was hungry. Her stomach gurgling as if to remind her of just how little she had eaten over the last couple of days.

“Everything will be all right very soon, trust me” Lucille’s gentle touch made Edith shiver as she took the soup and bread roll and began to eat it down as if she had been given her last meal. They sat together on the bed, Lucille and she, eating in silence as Lucille watched her every move until the bowl was empty, the sides scraped clean with the remainder of her bread.

“Are you all full now?”

“Yes, so very full” Edith felt her bloated stomach. It had been near instant, the rapidness with which she had eaten the food meant her body reacted almost as quickly.

“Look at that, such a sweet rounded stomach” Lucille placed her hand on Edith’s stomach who dared not move,

“Lucille-“

“One day, when you are old enough, when you are strong enough…you will be rounded with another inside of you”Edith understood clearly what she was meaning and felt her body begin to shake, her breathing rapid as Lucille smiled at the thought of it happening.

“But-“

“It will be a wonderful day, now, I will fetch you some water before you go back to sleep” as quickly as she had been sat on the bed, she had repacked the tray and had left the room. Edith looked round the room, saw the rocking horse, the dolls house so like the one she had had as a child and realised that this would not just be “her” room. This would be a functioning nursery and she the one who would give them the child to fill it. How many times would they use her in such a way? Once? Twice? More? Until she was unable to bare any more or until it killed her? She couldn’t say. Perhaps she could reason with Thomas. Pushing the blankets back, Edith wrapped herself up in the powder pink dressing gown before leaving the room and walking along the darkened corridor. Lucille would return soon enough, she had to find Thomas,

“If he’s working then…he must be in the work shop” reasoning that was the only place at that time of night he could be, she called the elevator back and then pulled the lever back to take her up to the attic and the old nursery.

“Thomas? Are you in here?”

The sheet covered furniture were all the more unsettling as she left the elevator, walking round the darkened attic with her hands on either side of the wall to guide her along and prevent her from tripping. The pain in her ankle still prevalent but the sedative had acted as some kind of pain relief and made it bearable for her to walk.

“Thomas? Is that you?” Edith whispered as she heard the muffled groan from the darkness, there was no sound of the model machines running, none of the typical sounds that she had come to expect when he was working, only a silence with the odd muffled noise,

“Please answer me” pleading to whoever or whatever it was that lingered in the darkness, Edith continued following the walls until she saw the straps and cogs linked to the ceiling.

“Th-“ gasping and silencing herself, Edith saw the figure of her husband in the middle of the room, the blue light from the windows highlighting his outline. His shirt lay open, braces sitting round his waist as she saw the marks on his stomach. Darkened lines that dripped their darkness on his otherwise pale and clear skin, the blade sitting in his shaking hand as he pressed the oozing line that he had just inflicted on himself. But that was not all, Edith saw his other hand pulling on the silk cravat that he had wrapped round his throat. He should have been groaning in pain, discomfort but instead his eyes fluttered shut as his head fell back and he moaned.

“I told you to stay in bed Edith, you’ve disobeyed me and your father-“

“Look at what he’s doing!”

Lucille’s eyes were ablaze with anger that she had been disobeyed but as she looked round the corner of the entry way to the workshop, her anger was displaced onto someone else.

“Thomas!” But he was too far gone in his pleasure to really comprehend what was going on as he pressed his side further and they both heard him call out, gutturally and finish in front of their eyes.

“Mother!” Edith pressed herself into Lucille’s side, unaware, in too much shock for it to really registered what it was that she had just said. Lucille heard it. She knew what she had just been called and her arms came to settle round the distraught and frightened child that was nestled in her side.

  
“There, there my darling, mother’s here."

~*~


	15. Chapter 15

~*~

Seeing Thomas in that state, Edith felt a part of herself crumble away. She felt lost, betrayed and tossed aside. It wasn't until she was curled up in Lucilles lap near the fire that she realized she called her 'mother'. It just slipped out.

"Shh-shh…there there little one. Papas fine."

"B-but the b-blood…the knife! Why did he do that?" Edith sniffled and wiped her eyes while clinging onto Lucilles dress.

"That's just what he likes is all. He likes the blood, the pain…"

"Surely not!"

"I'm afraid so little one." Lucille grinned as she stroked Edith's hair back. With the blondes face buried in her shoulder, Lucille found herself becoming quite amused at Edith's reaction. It was true that a more sane person would react the way Edith did. However, Lucille was so used to it that it didn't phase her the slightest. Edith continued to whimper against Lucille until Thomas sauntered in with his neck cravat neatly around his neck again.

"Edith...you've been testing my patience today, and Luci's as well. What's to be done about that?" "I-I don't know..."  
"Well I'm not afraid to say that I have an idea of what can be done." Lucille piped up and looked to Thomas. "Do you remember that special leather belt you re-designed?" The corners of Thomas's mouth twitched slightly. "But of course, one moment."

Edith bit her lip hard as she sat on Lucille's lap in both fear and anticipation of what would occur next. At the mention of a leather belt, memories of Mrs Mcmichael beating her backside and thighs flashed before her eyes making her shudder. Some scars had remained since then, a permanent reminder.

"Edith! You're shivering like a leaf, are you cold?" Lucille rubbed her hands up and down Edith's back and arms. The small blonde shook her head and sniffled. Once Thomas returned with an odd looking strip of leather in hand, a noise escaped Edith's throat which caused the Sharpe's attention to shift fully back on her.

"Hush now, we're not going to hurt you…not in that way at least." Lucille's lips grazed Edith's temple.

"What…what a-are you going t-to do?"

"I'm going to aid you in getting this on properly, and then you're going to wear it for as long as Lucille and I think you'll need you'll need it for."

Edith's eyes fall to the belt in Thomas's hand. Her brows furrow in confusion as she sees that there's more to this belt than she expected. There were two strips of leather adjacent to each other and there where two silver buckles instead of just one. There were also two very strange looking pieces of polished glass that seemed to point out of one of the strips of leather. Confused Edith's gaze jumps back to Thomas whom steps forward, showing the belt to her.

"This…isn't a normal belt as you probably noticed. It's a c-chastity belt." He stuttered on that one word, simply not being used to it and having memories of his own that involved not only a chastity belt, but also a normal belt. Good and bad memories…and memories that should only resurface when in the solace presence of his sister.

"Stand up now Edith."

Edith does so, with a small but noticeable tremble. She's uncomfortable, as she should be.

"Take your bloomers off."

"Wh-what? No absolutely not!" She backed up…right into Lucille who clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Is our little one acting up? Surely not, she knows better than to go against our word." The older Sharpe purred as one of her hands dug into Edith's hair and the other started to pull the blonde's skirts up. Edith's face by this point was beyond red, the colour spreading down her neck to her shoulders and bosom hidden beneath her dress.

Thomas watched with a slight heat rising in his cheeks as well. Despite being overly exposed to anything obscene and sex related, there was something about Edith's innocence that got to him.

"Good girl." He praised in a lowly voice.

Edith bit her lip to keep herself from verbally refusing to go along with this as Lucille's finger hooked under the waist of her bloomers and pulled them down her legs. Thomas got right to work, wrapping the leather around Edith's waist and buckling it nice and tightly. Then came the more intimate part…

"This section," Thomas reached between Edith's legs and pulled up the part with the glass pieces on it. "Goes very snugly between your legs…you might not like the feeling at first but it'll change very soon."

"What…what are those for?" She pointed to the pieces of glass.

"They go…inside you." He blushed.

"N-no! Out of the question! They'll hurt me!" Edith struggled to get away only to be restrained by Lucille's arms.

"Mmm…" Lucille hummed and lightly kissed Edith's cheek. "Thomas, over in that cabinet there's a small jar of oil which may reduce the pain for our little one." The baronet nodded and went to fetch the jar. "It'll be over soon Edith, you'll love the feeling of being full again. I know you do. And with both of your holes being stimulated you'll feel so good you won't even feel any pain. Your body just isn't used to it yet." Once Thomas returned, he started lathering up the glass toys in the oil, then moved to lubricating Edith's openings. With his skilled fingers rubbing the oil into every crevice soon enough Edith was stifling her moans and whimpers. Her hips started to move against his hands against her own will as if she wasn't in control of her own body anymore.

"Oh Edith…you're beautiful." The baronet sighed huskily as his fingers worked in getting her prepared. Taking the first toy in hand he rubbed it against her bottom gradually pushing it against the ring of muscle.

"Ahh-hah! W-wait I can't!" Edith mewled and wriggled in Lucille's arms. "It hurts! Stop it p-please!"

"You lie." Lucille hissed in her ear. "You're just frightened that you'll like the feeling."

"N-not true…" The blonde shifts and bucks against Thomas's hand. Gradually Thomas manages to get the toy all the way in and wiggles it around to make sure it will have the desired effect. Edith let out a low moan and pushed against him, much to her dismay. The second toy is also gradually worked into the girl's body, the leather keeping both toys snug inside her. As Thomas finished with making sure the buckles were done tightly- but not too tight, Lucille then passed him a pair of small locks. "Are you locking this thing on me?!"

"Of course, we can't let you go and expect that it will stay on you. It must stay on until we think you've learned your lesson, and do not think that this will be the only time we punish you like this. Nor is this the only method that will be used to punish any disobedience." Lucille let go of Edith completely and stepped back, as did Thomas. The blonde wobbled slightly and shivered from the new sensation. Both of the glass toys inside her were pressing against a very sensitive spot inside her, it felt like an internal vice. "Come along now, you can help me prepare dinner." Lucille said over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen. Glancing behind her she could see that Edith was struggling with walking. Her legs were a little farther apart than usual and her steps were slow and wobbly. Thomas offered to help her but she begrudgingly refused as she slipped her bloomers on with evident difficulty.

"I fucking despise this…" Edith whispered to herself more than anyone as she followed the Sharpes to the kitchen.

~*~

Dinner was eventually prepared. Edith couldn't assist much as her lower regions felt far too sensitive to even stand up very long. Every now and then Lucille or Thomas would pat her bottom a bit more than gently causing her to stop her task and endure the pleasure. At any moment she felt that she could come, however when she was just on the brink- it wouldn't go any farther. She wanted to scream, to throw something, to hit something- or someone.

"Edith come sit and eat dinner." Thomas pulled out a chair for her.

"I-I-I d-don't want-t to s-sit…th-thank you." Edith stammered and leaned on the doorframe.

"Nonsense you're practically falling over now." Lucille took her arm and tugged her over to her chair. "Sit and eat." It was clearly a direct order. Edith took a deep, shaky breath and tucked in taking small bites and trying to ignore the fire burning inside her. She felt okay until she felt Lucille's hand on her leg bunching up her skirts under the table.

~*~


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith is ill and Thomas is having kittens about it, Lucille however knows all.

So it was that Edith found herself led in her “nursery” sometime after it had all began, pondering how exactly it had come to this. She dressed that morning by “mother” and now holding onto the somewhat frayed bear and seemingly, although she tried to deny it, feeling content. 

True enough it had been a struggle and there were still moments that she refused and wished that they would leave her be, even moments of outright rebellion and a need to escape, but of course they were soon forgotten and replaced with the content once again.  It had even come to be that she had allowed Thomas near her once again, in a rather intimate way. Was it trust? She wasn’t sure, he had broken that in more ways than one. Was it the feeling of safety he provided when his arms were wrapped round her? Perhaps. There was no denying that they did indeed offer a sense of security to her. Perhaps…she dared to wonder; perhaps it was that she was attracted to him still. The one time handsome baronet that had swept the ladies of the entire room off their feet at a simple glance and sideward smile, who had revealed his dark side and mind and yet she, his chosen wife, was not abhorred or horrified…but attracted to him still. These were the deep thoughts of their “little one” but they were things she often wondered over when she was permitted time alone. She could not deny that she had allowed him to visit her in the darkest part of the night, when the house was sleeping or at least quieter in its noises than during the day. When the winds whistled through the walls and the cracks, the moth’s wings had finally ceased in their fluttering, and all were asleep. That was when the door opened, creaking on its hinges and revealed the baronet.

At first she had told him to leave and turned her back, he hadn’t come near her, simply sat in the chair whilst she slept until she woke and found him still there. So it went. Each night he would come to her, sometimes he could cradle her without choice, others he would talk to her until she would fall asleep, deliver punishment for something she had done during the day. Others he would lie beside her and draw patterns on the exposed skin of her back until, one night, Edith had been worked into such a frenzy at his touch that she could no longer resist him and the anger that had been built inside of her was gone. In many ways she was glad that her room was situated far away from theirs, where Lucille was no doubt sleeping and couldn’t hear the keen and somewhat loud pleasure from Edith. Since then he had come to her, during the nights and they had shared their time together. Edith was sure that Lucille knew, but nothing was said. But it seemed that nothing would need to be said.

The retching wasn’t the worse part. It was the dull aching and burning as she would heave and nothing would come up, just her stomach contracting painfully in on itself as spit dribbled from her mouth as her body tried to force her. Groaning, leaning on her arm into the porcelain bowl of the lavatory, Edith took the towel and wiped her mouth. This wasn’t the first day this had happened. Sleeping peacefully before being violently woken by her gut twisting, the first time it had happened she hadn’t made it and stood staring at the pool of vomit in the hallway. She’d still been stood there when Thomas and Lucille found her and cleaned her up. As far as they were concerned it had only happened the once, that was because Edith had made it to the bathroom in time.

“Edith? Little one where are you? Mother has your breakfast?” Lucille called, Edith knew she had to leave but the thought and the slight smell of cooked food made her mouth water until she was retching once again and coughing. The light yellow night dress she had been dressed in rustling with her movements as she held her hair back, it wouldn’t do for her braids to become tangled and covered in bile.

“Edith-“

“Mama-“

Lying on the cool floor, Edith curled up and brought her knees to her chest hoping that the pain would reside so she could at least sit up and not feel like she was going to throw up. Lucille of course was right beside her, kneeling down and stroking her hair away from her pasty and sticky skin.

“Thomas!”

~*~

When she woke up she wasn’t in her cot, instead she was tucked into their bed. Large and spacious in comparison she stretched and felt that the bed was cold and no one was beside her. Thankfully the pain in her stomach had reduced and was now nothing more than a heavy ache, her head had also settled and wasn’t spinning.

“How are you feeling little one?” the voice was gentle and the gentle stroke on her cheek told Edith that Thomas was beside her.

“Better” her voice was small and delicate, just as she looked against the large bed.

“You scared your mother-“

“Mmm”

Edith heard what Thomas was saying but her responses were minimal, tired more than she had realised and wanting to rest. Yet it seemed that he was persistent in wanting to speak with her.

“Pa-Thomas” correcting herself, Edith felt the blush rise on her cheeks. Thomas however had heard her error in how she addressed him and a grin quirked on his lips as he brushed her hair back,

“Yes little one-“

“I want to sleep, let me sleep.”

Turning away from him Edith settled against the pillows, smelling the distinct scent that belonged to Lucille. Clearly she would be spending the night in their bed to ensure that she wasn’t ill. Of course during the night, sleeping between the two taller figures, Edith felt every part the sick child being comforted, each of their hands touching her in some way to reassure their minds that she was there and still beside them. Come morning however, the siblings were rudely awakened.

“She needs a doctor Luci-“

“Nonsense-“

“Lucille.” Thomas hissed, taking her by the arm and pulling her towards the fire whilst Edith led groaning slightly on the chaise lounge.

“She’s unwell Luci-“

“I can see that-“

“Then we must send for the doctor, from the town, I’ll go there myself and take the carriage it’ll take no more than an hour-“

“I can care for her-“

“I don’t doubt that but this beyond something that we were expecting. Its not just a one day thing, Lucille, please.”

For all that Lucille tried to resist, when he asked her in such a way it was difficult for her to say no. Within ten minutes the carriage had been called and Thomas was on his way to the town. Lucille meanwhile, perched herself beside Edith, wiping her forehead and rocking her like a sick child.

“Your papa thinks that there is something very wrong with you, what do you think little one?” Edith merely opened her eyes slightly before closing them again and leaning her head back against Lucille.

As promised, Thomas returned within the hour with a somewhat frazzled looking doctor behind him.

“-It’s been going on for nearly a week doctor, we thought that it was just a little sickness but now-“

“I understand Sir Sharpe, now leave me to look at your…-“

“Wife sir, my wife.”

Correct terms must be used when in the presence of others on the rare occasion that they at Allerdale. It was an anxious wait. Lucille sat stoically on one of the chairs and drinking the very simple tea that they could afford, Thomas meanwhile was walking a pattern into the already softened floorboards.

“Thomas, sit down-“

“What if she’s seriously ill Lucille?”

“What of it?”

“Lucille.” spinning and halting his military like pacing, he turned and faced Lucille with a tense expression.  
“If she is ill Thomas, then we will treat her-“

“What if she has to be taken away? Then what?”

“She will not have to be taken away.”

“How are you so sure-“

“I-“

At that moment the doors opened and the doctor appeared.

“Sir?”

“Your wife is well sir.”

“But..she has been sick- she’s barely responsive.”

“It is to be expected sir.”

“How so?”

The doctor looked to Lucille who merely shook her head slightly as if to say, 'Oh Thomas'.

“Well sir, because your wife is with child.”

Both Lucille and the doctor thought that it was Thomas who at that moment, was prone to faint.

“Thank you sir, we will see that your payment is sent directly.”

Lucille showed the doctor out and into the carriage, Thomas still leaning in the doorway pale and staring at the sleeping Edith.

“You knew.”

“You seem to forget brother.” Lucille all but hissed, staring at Edith also as Thomas turned his attention to her as she stood beside him.

“That I have carried your child. I know.” Lucille met Thomas’s gaze before she walked towards Edith. Thomas however had felt the punishment in her stare, Lucille knew what had been going on all along despite their agreement that Edith would be left for a while. Now she was pregnant and Thomas was unsure of what punishment Lucille would be delivering.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun in the bath & sisterly bonding.

Edith couldn't recall how long she remained in bed. A man came to talk to her and check her, apparently being a Doctor. Was she sick? She remembered retching in the bathroom and willing to do anything to make the pain go away. Opening her eyes once more she felt a dull ache in her stomach. Not as bad as it was earlier but still lingering.

"Edith…" She turned her head to see Thomas kneeling beside the bed. "How are you feeling my love?"

Edith's gaze didn't falter from him. She was confused beyond belief. The pet name was different though, a more formal name one would call their significant other. He reached to touch her cheek which she tensed and closed her eyes hoping that it was just an innocent gesture.

"The Doctor said you're well." He casually mentioned and pulled his hand away. "But…there's something else you should know-"

"I do."

"You do?"

"Other than him having to check _everything_ , I got the hint. …I'm with child." Her eyes glazed over with a small crack of a smile appearing for a fracture of a second. "Are you happy about it?"

He felt being happy, ecstatic even. He smiled eyes wrinkled with glee.

"I'm beyond happy, but I'm also worried about you? Does your tummy heart?"

Of course the juvenile terms wouldn't subside. She knew it wouldn't stop. She nodded her head.

"Just a little…"

"I'm glad you're not in agony anymore."

 _I still am._ She wanted to scream in his face. She resisted.

"I'm going to draw a hot bath alright? I'll be right back." He swiftly dashed down the side corridor and shortly after Edith heard the pipes come to life.

~*~

Edith laid in a daze, her stomach aching and twitching. The Doctor informed her it was because her body was changing rather rapidly in order to adapt. She wasn't quite sure if that was a valid explanation but she was in no position to say otherwise. She looked to Thomas who walked in towards the wardrobe and fished out another nightgown and a robe carried them back to the bathroom. Shortly after she heard the water stop and Thomas returned a small meek smile on his lips.

"May I carry you?" He asked with his arms outstretched.

Edith's brows furrowed in confusion.  He was giving her a choice now? That seemed different. She nodded and leaned towards him, holding onto his shoulders and wrapping around his neck. Thomas's heat jumped at her compliance, he hoped she was starting to settle but a part of him didn't want her to turn into an empty shell.

An empty little doll.

~*~

Edith sat in the bathtub between Thomas's legs. She didn't seemed phased from him deciding to join her in her bath and stripping down as he helped her out of her sweat soaked nightgown.  His hands gently ran through her damp strands, massaging her scalp. The hot water felt so nice against her skin. She unconsciously leaned back against Thomas and watch the steam dance across the waters surface and into the air. She was so small compared to him, in every physical aspect. Just one of his hands could hold onto both of hers, wrists included. His hands gradually wandered down her body and came to rest over her lower stomach.

"Do you hope for a son or a daughter?" Thomas's whispered in her ear.

"I.…I hope for a happy, healthy baby. It doesn't matter to me if they're a boy or girl." Her hands overlap his, barely. "I just…want them to be loved."

"I think that's a very nice thought. They will get lots of love don't you agree?"

"I hope so…"

"You seem very…solemn.

 _Can you blame me?_   She bit her tongue.

Suddenly he tipped her head back by her chin and kissed her fully. Hot tongue darting out to touch her lips. She didn't fight it, her only reaction was to gasp in surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm making my wife feel good. Rewarding her for carrying our child." His hand moves down from her stomach. Cupping her soft mound gently.

"Th-Thomas…"

"Hm? What is it?" He felt slightly worried that she would fight against him now. He almost wanted her to fight back, to see that gleam of fire in her eyes again.

"It...f-feels good…" Her voice was so frail, so quiet.

He nodded with a sigh, the corners of his mouth twitching. With that his fingers gently massaged around her inner thighs lightly tracing random patterns until Edith's hips were moving against them. It was when Edith felt the familiar heat growing in her stomach that she heard the bedroom door open.  
  
"Thomas? The machine parts have arrived, the workers are ready to add it and they are waiting." Lucille shouted from the bedroom.  
  
Thomas cursed under his breath.  
  
"I'll be out to assist in a minute!" He called back before he kissed Edith's head. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." He nudged her forward and stepped out of the tub before wrapping a towel around his waist and gathering his clothes. "I'll send in Luci to help you alright?"  
  
"No! Please…I'll be fine." Edith shook her head as she begged.  
  
"Yes, you will be fine, you'll be better than fine when she helps you into some clean clothes."  
  
Seeing the sudden firmness in his face Edith nodded. The fights here were obviously at her disadvantage. 

~*~

"Edith come along you're skin is pruning." Lucille held a towel out to wrap Edith up in when she decided to get out of the tub.  
  
"It feels strange, I like it."  
  
"Imprudent little girl." Lucille sighed and rolled up her tight sleeve to pull the plug out. "I won't ask again, lets get you dry." Lucille went to grab Edith's wrinkly pruned hand only for the blonde to flinch away.  
  
"N-no. Don't touch me." She stood up on her own, slightly hunched over and arms covering her bare chest.  
  
"Very well, take this then." Lucille quickly wrapped the towel around Edith's shoulders as the younger girl wringed the excess water out of her hair. "Lets pick out a lovely gown and get you back to bed. Perhaps a walk outside later will do you a little good." The older Sharpe mused as she guided Edith towards the bedroom. "Hmm choices. I like the blue on you." She grabbed a pastel ruffled blue gown from the closet. It wasn't until she turned around and saw Edith's red complexion that she started to notice something. The way the blonde breathed, short and quick. The way she held herself, as if the slightest nudge could knock her over. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Y-yes…the water was really hot. That's all."  
  
Lucille smirked. That wasn't all.  
  
"Thomas left you like this? Hot and bothered? The devil. He wouldn't dare do that to me." She chuckled and laid the dress across a chair. Taking Edith's hand she led her to the bed. "I'm going to help you, don't worry."  
  
"Really Lucille I don't need-" The writer was cut short by a pinch to her thigh.  
  
"Remember what you called me before? I'd like you to continue that when we're at home and in private. Thomas too, he loved it when you called him that special name." Lucille gently pushed Edith down onto the mattress. "You must understand little one that your body is going to change over the next few months. As the baby grows, your tummy will obviously grow too. Swelling to accommodate the child, your breasts will too, with milk to feed the baby. Thomas loves as well too so I expect you to let him have a taste as soon as your body can make it."  
  
Edith could hardly believe what she was hearing. She mentally objected to every word, yet she knew if she interrupted Lucille there would be a price to pay.  
  
"Your body will get excited by the simplest of things, and at the most inopportune times. Perhaps your own hands or your own movements won't be enough to make it go away which is why Thomas and myself are willing to help you at any time."  
  
"I...don't need your help with that...really."  
  
"Honestly sweetling." Lucille's head tilted in a questions manor. "You don't think I haven't heard you in here when Thomas works late. All alone in bed, you poor thing. Your hands working ferociously to make yourself cum. Don't fret it happens but that's what Thomas and I are willing to help you with. In fact if you feel the slightest bit of excitement or pleasure, you must tell Thomas or myself. That is a rule do you understand?"  
  
Oh fucking hell.  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Yes?" Lucille's face instantly change to beyond furious.  
  
"Yes...m-mother…" Then all was well in Lucille's world.  
  
That. Had to be the most strange thing to Edith. Never had she even considered that she'd ever call another grown woman 'mother'. It felt very abnormal, especially after this 'new rule' introduction'.  
  
"There's a good girl. Now I can see you're still shivering and sensitive to the touch, let's do something about that."  


~*~

  
Light, delicate fingers and milky white skin mixed with marred scars. Ebony and blonde hair cover the pillows as the two women dare not part form each other. Edith from a combination of fear and something she couldn't quite place while Lucille felt complete control and nurturing.

It wasn't until the sun started to go down that Thomas returned, a layer of freezing snow turning his usual black attire to white. Brushing off his coat and setting it on a rack near the fire place in the music room he trailed up stairs curious as to what state he'll find Lucille with Edith. As he got closer to the bedroom he could hear his sisters voice, singing a very familiar lullaby. What he saw when he opened the door was similar to the other day when he came back to them laying in bed. This time however a very nude Edith was under Luci's gown, her head nestled against the older Sharpe's chest. As he quietly stepped closer he realized she wasn't under Lucille's gown, she was inside, wrapped up like a baby and lazily nursing.  
  
"Is she...asleep?" Thomas asked in a whisper.  
  
"Practically." Lucille nodded and stroked Edith's head soothingly. "She's been like this for a while now." The blonde's eye were indeed closed, however Thomas noted the rhythmic movement of her mouth and the small sounds of her breathing and swallowing.  
  
"What else did you do?" Thomas laid down on his side of the bed and carefully nuzzled up against Edith's back.  
  
"We…played a little." She gestured to the dampness of her gown and where Edith's legs were. "I couldn't resist, you left her in such a state she was falling over at the slightest movement. Unacceptable, you know the rules. I have to be there if you even think about anything like that."  
  
"I know...I'm sorry Luci."  
  
"You owe me brother." She smirked before kissing the top of Edith's head.  


~*~


	18. Chapter 18

As the weeks continued on, it was clear that Edith’s pregnancy was going to be anything but harmonious. Her morning sickness left her so weak and drained some mornings that she had to remain in bed for the rest of the day. Thomas and Lucille were happy to oblige caring for her, fetching her food and something to drink, sitting with her whilst she slept who sitting beside her and stroking her hair until she was calm again. Edith was never fully sure of their intentions, but the weakness and the unknown of what her body would do next were reason enough as to why she did not protest against them.  
“I think she’s finally accepted it” Lucille commented one evening as she and Thomas were both scrubbing the pots, Lucille could never end her day or go to bed without knowing that the kitchen had been cleaned and the pots and plates that had been used were washed.   
“Just this morning she let me bathe with her-“  
“Mmm” Thomas responded, washing another of the pots in the large basin sink, his hands merely going through the same circular motions. It didn’t go unnoticed.   
“I think that I perhaps too might be pregnant”  
“I suppose so-“  
“Thomas”  
The mention of his name was what caused him to actually look round and pay attention to Lucille, her own hands stopped crying the plate she was holding as she took in her brother’s appearance.  
“Something troubles you-“  
“No Lucille, nothing-“  
“Thomas”  
He knew her tone and he knew that he would not be allowed to leave until he told her what was troubling him.  
“What is it?”  
“...It’s Edith-“  
“What about her? I told you that she-“  
“She’s sick Lucille, you have to see it? This child is making her sick”  
“It’s expected Thomas-“  
“What if it’s a sign? That this isn’t meant to be happening? That she shouldn’t be carrying my child- what if it’s this place? We...we could leave Lucille-“  
“No”  
Her word was final as she turned back to the cupboard where the plates were stacked. But Thomas was not taking no for an answer.  
“We could move somewhere else, leave this behind and find somewhere new where there’s nothing pulling us down-“  
“I said no”  
“We could be free-“  
“NO!”  
The plate smashed against the floor, scattered and laying in pieces as Lucille’s shaking gaze turned to her brother. He stepped back, realising that he had pushed too far, that she would not listen to him now.  
“She stays here- we all stay here. She will be fine and the child will be fine, they will be ours, a child of our own” her hands were chilled against his cheeks as she stood gazing at him now with tear filled eyes, a sad smile on her face,  
“What if she changes her mind? What if she’s doing this on purpose Luci?”  
“Then we simply do what we had planned too the first time”  
Her smile grew more genuine as she smoothed her fingers through the curls that sat on the side of his head, nodding slightly as she leant forward and kissed his lips. He was no in no mood, he was tired and aching from working on the machine all day in the cold, but her lips were persistent and enticing, breaking down any resistance that he may have had.

“Thomas? Thomas?” Edith’s frail voice filled the darkened hall, she had woken and felt that the nausea had lifted and been replaced with hunger. Whilst she had drunk throughout the day she hadn’t eaten and as she had woken alone, she had felt brave enough to leave her bed and search for Thomas in the hopes that there was something to eat.   
“Tho-“  
Whilst the main entrance was in darkness, mere specks of light from the fire in the library filtering through, there was only one other source of light and the last lingering scent of that nights dinner. Her stomach groaned with hunger and urged her own, carefully taking the stairs and holding onto the banister just in case she became light headed.   
“Thomas, is there any-“  
Her hand remained outstretched from where she had gone to push the door open. But she stopped, looking through the gap of the open door into the kitchen and stared at the scene in front of her. It was in no way the first time that she had seen them, nor the first time that she had heard them either. Yet watching them at that moment a new sense of resistance rose in her chest. She saw Lucille sat on the end of the table, the layers of skirt and under skirts hiked up her legs to her waist, loose strands of her hair falling down her back as Thomas whose trousers had been dropped to hang low on his waist, stood between her opened legs. His head buried in her chest where Edith saw that her dress had been opened, her arm wrapped round the back of his neck as she gasped and pulled her leg up his side higher. Deep, shallow thrusts caused Lucille’s head to fall backwards as Thomas held the sides of the table with both hands for better grounding. His hair hung out of place, his mouth devouring her exposed skin as he hissed and groaned at the feeling of her tightening around him. His skin was flushed, his eyes filled with an animal like lust that focused on the pleasured expression on his sisters face. And Edith felt jealous. Her hand tightened into a fist as she listened to their joined noises of pleasure, heard Lucille urging him on and Thomas warning her that he was nearing his finish.  
How dare they!  
She, who had been laid in bed sick, weak, unable to eat and barely drink and exhausted from carrying a child that she had not intended and they had the audacity to be finding pleasure in one another in so open a space! Anger raged in side her, the sickness replaced with frustration and her eyes prickling with tears of disappointment that built and built until her eyes trained once more on the pair and she saw Lucille catching her breath as Thomas finished himself with his hand and strands of cum lined Lucille’s inner thigh. His expression one of relief as he allowed his head to sink once more into her chest as they held each other, both bodies spent and before Edith could stop herself she had burst through the door.  
“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!”  
Both siblings looked round startled, even more than they had the first time that they had been caught by Edith. This time they seemed genuinely concerned. Thomas covered himself with his hands, Lucille remained where she was as they both stared at Edith whose hands were clenched and cheeks were stained with tears. Neither knew what to say.   
“Edith-“  
“I HATE YOU!” she exaggerated, ensuring that both of them really received the message that she was trying to convey to them. Once she was sure that neither of them were going to say anything else and that she had done what she intended, she marched over to the table and took the remaining bread in her hand and left, slamming the door behind her as she went. The siblings remained where they were, unsure as to whether they had just imagined the scene that had unfolded before them.  
“I think” Lucille finally spoke, taking one of the rags and wiping her brother’s seed from her thigh before she stood and closed her dress,   
“That she is doing better than we thought”  
Thomas had nothing to say, still stood clutching himself he flicked his eyes round to his sister who merely hummed and dropped the rag into the fire before she too exited the room leaving him alone. 

As Lucille predicted, over the next week Edith began to improve. The morning sickness was reduced to nothing but the morning and she was able to leave her bed and walk about freely; or at least as freely as Lucille would permit her too. It would have been a near perfect situation apart from one element,   
“She still won’t speak to me” Thomas entered the master bedroom, Lucille sat at the vanity and placing another pin in her hair as Thomas sat on the end of the bed with a brooding expression.  
“She takes her food, gets dressed, bathes but hasn’t said a word- sometimes she just walks past me like she hasn’t even heard me”  
“I know-“  
“So she’s doing it to you too?”  
“Of course” collected as always, Lucille turned in her seat to look at her brother whose fingers were playing with the ring as he always did when in this kind of situation.  
“Then what do we do?”  
“Let her continue-“  
“Lucille-“  
“Let her continue”  
Thomas was in no doubt that Lucille had something planned, he could tell, the way that she was letting things go with Edith and letting this kind of behaviour continue. His concern was that it would escalate into something more.   
“Edith you have to eat something”  
Sure enough Thomas’s fears were correct. Two days after he had spoken with Lucille concerning Edith no longer speaking to them, she refused to eat. Instead she would blank him or push the tray onto the floor meaning that he had to clean it up. In some cases she sat with her arms folded and a defiant look, very aware of what she was doing.   
“Edith, this no longer amusing” temper rising, his voice became stern as he stood with the tray in his hands whilst she remained sat at her desk writing away. He had to remain calm, any rash choice or decision could no longer simply be acted on. He had the child to think about.   
“I am going to count to three, if you are not over here and taking the tray from my hands by that time then you will be punished do you understand?”  
There was a momentary falter in her writing, the memory of the spanking he had given her resurfacing and how she had been bruised and sore for days. But Edith was stubborn and would not allow a momentary example of his punishments to stop her from what she was doing.   
“One”  
Thomas watched and waited to see the moment that she would stop this nonsense act and hurry over to him and take the tray, even if she didn’t speak to him taking the tray would be enough. He’d wait until he was sure she had eaten before he’d even contemplate leaving the room.  
“Two”  
Any second now she would stand from her desk and walk over to him. If he lingered just a little longer she would move...now...no, perhaps...now.  
“Three”  
Nothing. She remained in her seat, writing as if he wasn’t even there. That was the worst of all, being ignored as if he was nothing. His own father had done that when he wasn’t beating him or telling him how much of a shame he was. He loathed being ignored almost as much as he did being told he was undeserving by Carter Cushing.   
“That’s it”  
Resolute in his own decision, he all but dropped the tray onto the bed and marched over to Edith who looked round at him surprised that he was carrying out his promise.   
“You want to act like a misbehaving child then you will be treated as such,”   
Leading her by the wrist, he took her from the room and into the hallway. She had expected another spanking, something along those lines before he would leave her to wallow. Clearly she had misjudged him.   
“I didn’t want to do this, at least not now when you’re carrying my child but I have too”  
Digging her heels into the floor, Edith tried to pry her wrist free. Thomas merely pulled her along so she was walking equal at his side, he would carry her there if he had too.   
“This can end, you only have to agree to eat something”  
She wouldn’t, not now, fear for what was going to happen was only met with her unwavering stubbornness to prove him wrong. She cursed herself for having such thoughts.  
“Very well, you’ve brought this on yourself”  
Her feet were lifted off the floor, placed on his shoulder as he carried on down the hallway. She had never been down this part, in all the time she had been there. He stopped at one of the doors, still holding onto her tightly as he pried off the lock from the door.   
Inside was dark, Edith could barely see and yet Thomas walked around with ease. She had no idea how large the room was, what size it was or indeed if there was anything in there with them. Yet there was a distinct smell, unlike the rest of the house that carried a damp and cold smell this was something entirely different. It smelt clean, sterile almost and like the hard bars of soap that could be bought from shop windows or the chemists. Suddenly moved from his shoulder, her bottom was placed on a cold, hard surface where her fingers found the grooves and lines of tiles. A tiled bedroom? Surely not. But her thoughts were suddenly washed from her mind and replaced with nothing other than alarm and panic. Ice cold water was washing over her body; a continuous stream that pushed her against the tiles on what she assumed was another wall. It was bitter, biting at her skin until it went numb, rushing round her ears and blocking any other noise. She scrambled to hold on, trying to curl up and away from the jet before finally she screamed.  
“THOMAS! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!”  
As soon as the water had been there, it was gone. Edith gasped and tried to catch her breath, still in shock as her body now tried to warm itself from the sodden clothes that draped her body. Still in darkness, she peered round and tried to find where Thomas was and what exactly this room was.   
“Will you eat something-“  
“What are you doing?!”  
“Will you eat something-“  
“Thomas!”  
From behind her a pair of hands grabbed her round the middle and lifted her sodden nightgown up and over her head leaving her completely exposed. Teeth chattering, arms wrapped round her chest as she shivered.  
“Thomas please stop this. Please it’s cold”  
With a snap a light came on and revealed Thomas stood with her nightgown in his hand. It was a red light that gave very little light off but more than what there had been previously.   
“It will be-“  
“Why are you doing this!?”  
“I have too”  
Shaking her head, Edith felt the flurry of emotions that seemed to only be amplified in her pregnant state rush her. She was angry, confused, hurt, cold, frustrated and drained but wanted nothing more than to run over and slap him. Yet her intrigue at what room she stood in remained.  
“They told me I was wrong when I was at boarding school”   
As if hearing her thoughts he began to speak once more.  
“When the other boys were running across the fields to sneak into the gardens of the nearby manor to spy on the ladies and their daughters, I stayed behind. When they would take one of the working girls into the shed and take them or have them suck them I knew there was something different...when the girl they sent for me told them what I’d done they beat me for it-“  
“Thomas you’re scaring me-“  
“I trained myself to do it like they did, to be...to be normal Edith-“  
“Thomas-“  
“But it’s always there, it never goes away...Lucille told me you saw me that night”  
She remembered it well, the marks he left on his own skin and how he’d tightened the cravat round his neck till he was barely breathing.   
“But when I came home...when I came here I could be who I was and there was no one here to beat me” his voice wavered, the memories of the endless torment, the rib crushing blows he’d suffered and the body marked by bruises. How they’d stepped on his crotch and told him they’d cut it off and use it as bait for the hunting hounds.   
“What is this room?”  
“...I’ll show you”  
Another click and small lights began to glow and fill the room. Edith’s eyes blinked at the sudden light before they became adjusted and she saw the room before her. Thomas was stood on the opposite side of the large space, a secondary level with three steps to her left where she saw a bed with restraints and ropes. Where she stood was a tiled corner, a drain fit in the middle and beside Thomas was a pipe where the water had come from. On the walls sat cases of different vials, corsets, restraints and riding crops. Edith looked at Thomas whose face was stoic, looking round at the room.  
“Lucille knows...but I can’t mark her skin, not anymore than it already has been and she can’t mark my own...she’s never been able to do it. So sometimes...when I was younger...less able at controlling it...she’d let me bring one of the girls from the brothels back here...let them mark me...let me mark them...punish me”  
Edith swallowed and shivered once more, her hair now sticking down her back. Why was he showing her this? What purpose was there to it all? Edith knew that Thomas was hard on himself, he doubted his abilities and spoke of how much of a failure he was and this only fed into the view he held...but he found pleasure in it, in punishing himself.  
“You’ll punish me”  
Her realisation was barely a whisper but Edith knew he’d heard her when he looked back round, dropping her night dress.  
“If you refuse to eat then you will be punished, we have tubes that were used to feed our mother when she was sick...Lucille knows how they’re used, when she was taken away they used them on her. That is what will happen and this is where it will happen, I will not allow you to harm yourself or the child...am I clear?”  
Edith merely nodded her mind once more in motion with the revelation about the man that stood before her. How many marks had she missed on his body? How many had she merely ignored or heard him tell her a story of how he’d gained them?  
“...why did you show me that room?” she asked him as he returned her to her room, helping her into her nightgown and brushing her hair as she sat slowly taking mouthfuls of her lunch. His hands stilled in her hair as he looked up at her in the mirror and met her gaze.  
“You already said it yourself-“  
“But I need to know why”  
Leaning down and kissing her cheek, he lingered close to her before he pressed his cheek against her own and they both stared at one another in the mirror. Their images pressed together,  
“Because you’re my little one, aren't you?"  
Edith gazed at his eyes and saw for once that there was more to the man she had met than she had first realised and she was willing to find out what those were. Leaning into his hands and against his cheek, she nodded her understanding.   
"Yes"  
Behind the door that was open ajar, Lucille smiled as she held the candlestick in her hand. Everything was going to plan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long...hard to believe I have a life outside of fanfics...I wish I didn't though. So I tried to make this one longerrrrr.

~*~

After seeing the 'punishment room' as Edith named it in her own mind, she started eating. However she wouldn't eat everything that was given to her. She felt that it was one of the only ways that she had control over something in her life at the moment. This caught Lucille's attention of course, and she took it to Thomas so discuss what to do next.

"She needs to eat more, it's not healthy for her to deprive herself and the baby of their required sustenance."

"Luci she just needs some time to-"

"There is no time, she could be killing the baby as we speak."

Thomas bit his tongue in thought. He loathed the idea of causing harm to Edith. Yet there was a little part of him that got excited when he saw tears welling in her eyes and soaked her porcelain face. He knew he was a sick monster, he and his sister both were. The difference was Thomas had a little bit more of a conscience, however he rarely acted upon it. This in turn could make him more of a monster in a way.

"You're right. The baby is too important to just let go."

Instantly Lucille's face changed. That soft smile that held so much malice behind it, never reaching her eyes.

"Excellent. I'll prepare a little something for her. I just require a few things you'll need to get from the cabinets in the room…it's almost lunch time after all."

There was that familiar smirk again.

~*~

Edith almost felt proud of her little round bump. As she laid in bed she would her hands roam the stretched skin feeling where her baby was. He recognized where it's head was which comforted her knowing it was in the correct and safest position. It had yet to move however which was a concern. Soon she'd remind herself. It will happen soon, give them time.

Something that annoyed her was Thomas and Lucille pestering her to eat more even when she physically felt she couldn't. Her usual response would be withdrawing from the situation and fleeing to the bedroom. As safe as she could feel in the same building as them, that was the safest place. Not to mention the farthest away from 'that' room. As she laid on the bed dressed in a lovely pale yellow gown hair spreading over the pillows she couldn’t help but feel like a slow. She couldn't remember the last time she went on an actual walk outside.

"Edith, I brought you some tea." Thomas announced as he crossed the threshold with that familiar silver tray in hand. "It's different than the usual…lemon I believe."

"That does sound more pleasant." Edith nose wrinkled at the mention of that bitter concoction they called 'tea' let alone what was added to it. As ludicrous as it was she had to trust that what she was being given wasn't laced with any more poison. "Thank you." She smiled as she took the cup Thomas held out to her. The aroma of lemon immediately flooded her nose, making it tingle in special way. It reminded her of the times she was feeling poorly at home, and the maids would brew lemon tea to soothe the aches and pains.

"Edith, how would you like to go for a walk later? I can show you one of my favorite places…there's a stream with a bridge-"

"I'd love to!" Edith cut him off with a beaming smile. "I really, really would like you to show me that, it sounds lovely…" Her head relaxed against the pillow as she closed her eyes briefly. The thought of finally leaving this house- even for a few moments made her exhilarated. With her pleasing thoughts she didn't notice the anxiousness on Thomas' face, and the way he nervously sipped from his cup.

Minutes later Edith was yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open. This was rather odd since it was midday- granted her naps were in the afternoon now- however the time seemed a bit off. Thomas took her empty cup and placed it aside on the tray before leaning over her and kissing her tenderly.

"I love you Edith." He smiled softly as his hand cupped her cheek.

"I…I love you too…" Edith smiled in return with lidded eyes. "I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden." She stretched her arms out over her head and shuffled down under the covers.

"Rest up as much as you need to and if not today then we'll go outside tomorrow. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course."

~*~

Thomas didn't leave Edith's side, not even when she was sound asleep. He waited patiently, watching her, observing her. Laying down on his side of the massive bed he couldn’t help his wandering hand. Resting his open palm on the pronounced bump he moved it up higher…and higher until he was cupping one of her breasts. Naturally Edith's chest had grown as the bump did which Thomas couldn’t help but notice. He secretly hoped she'd request a bigger dress from Lucille's dresser or asking to go to town to get a custom maternity dress. Perhaps in the next month or so.

"Lets get her downstairs." Lucille said from the foot of the bed causing Thomas to jump.

"L-Luci I-I didn't hear you…" Thomas sat up carefully and shuffled off the bed.

"I can see that." She smirked and walked over to take the empty tray.

~*~

The whole room was surprisingly sterile compared to the rest of the house. That 'punishment room' as Edith called it had a few pieces to it that she didn't see the first time she was in there. But when she awoke, she would. Her restful body lay strapped down to a long cushioned black table, sturdy restraints around her ankles, wrists, neck and forehead. Lucille stalked around the girl like a predator observing their prey carefully. She loathed that the bump on Edith looked so petite compared to when she was with child. At that time she felt and looked like a whale- yet Thomas always treated her like a queen, and Edith would receive twice the amount of attention. Lucille wanted this to be one of the last 'punishments' given to Edith in this manor. Anymore times after this could potentially harm the heir growing in the small blonde.

"Why are you so enticing?" The elder Sharped asked aloud to no one in particular. Like Thomas, she found her hands touching, stroking, squeezing the girls skin. "Play time will happen again, but more gentle I think." She cooed and kissed Edith's forehead.

~*~

The first thing that Edith acknowledged when she woke up was a burning sensation in her throat and stomach. When she tired to reach up to rub her neck she found she couldn't move.

"T-thowmas." She gurgled out in panic as her eyes darted around at her surroundings. She tried to look down at what might be hurting her throat and what she saw made her blood run cold.

A tube. A long black rubber tube was lodge in her throat and poking out of her mouth. Panicking further she tried to struggle free of the restraints.

"Shh- shh, just a few more minutes and I'll untie you darling." Lucille cooed as she walked over and cupped Edith's cheeks. The girl's eyes watered and continued to dart around in confusion. Her breathing was becoming erratic fast which wasn't a good thing. "Sweet heart, I know you're scared but we have to feed you a little extra to make up for what you didn't eat. It won't happen again…"

So that burning in her stomach was something…something mushed up and forced down her throat.

Edith cried and sniffled until Lucille sighed and went to one of the dressers in the dark room. The petite blonde tried to watch but her head had little to no way to move. Not even a few seconds later Lucille turned around to brandish a syringe. Edith eyes widened further and she let out a distressed cry.

"Nu! Nau! Ge awah!"

"Just a little sedative sweetling. Don't fret." Before Edith could protest any further the needle was in her neck., and soon after that she felt moderately drained of energy. "Good girl…I've been doing some thinking…I might have to keep some of this on me all the time. Just a precaution in case of a panic, or you see one of those apparitions you and Thomas go on about. Perhaps in a few minutes I'll ease the tube out yes?"

"Mhm…" Edith nodded eagerly as she blinked and more tears dripped.

"My little one." The older Sharpe smiled and dabbed Edith's tears away with a handkerchief.

Not long after the tube was removed along with the restraints, Lucille assisted Edith to sit up and regain her balance. The poor girl had a slight wobble as she tried to stand.

"Come here." Lucille cooed in a sickling sweet tone that made Edith's spine shiver Before Edith could even question otherwise, she found herself against the older woman in her arms. Like how most mothers carry their toddler, Edith's legs were almost being wrapped around Lucille's waist and her arms instinctively wrapped around her neck. She could feel her cheeks reddening the more she realized what was happening in the moment, and the queasiness in her stomach was not helping. Not to mention the small distressed noises she was making made her feel mortified beyond belief. Since when was she reduced to the state of a child? Despite the loathing she felt for Lucille, Edith couldn’t help but to hold on to the woman tightly. Thought he tried to tell herself it was because she didn't want to be dropped. Lucille on the other hand had little to no trouble holding the pregnant girl- who wasn't that big yet- and found it quite amusing o see the struggle on her face.

"Sweet Edith, you're so small! So winsome!" Lucille practically twirled while Edith squeaked and held on tightly. "And Thomas has been waiting for you to wake, he's been pestering me about taking you for a little stroll to the creek." Her face changed so quickly to firmness and all seriousness. "I hope you remember, there are rules you must follow, and he knows them as well. Of course…I'm breaking my own rule by letting you two out of my sight at the same time. Know this, if I find out that something happened while you're on your…outing, there will be consequences." Edith nodded with wide eyes as Lucille let her slid down to the floor.

With no boots or shoes on at all, Edith noticed the obvious height difference that she didn't notice before. The top of her head was barely past Lucille's chin! Perhaps it was the baby weighing her down somehow. As soon as the door is opened and Lucille guides her out, her eyes immediately see Thomas sitting anxiously holding her coat.

"Edith-" He's cut short by the petite blonde running to him and wrapping her arms around him. Shivering and whimpering, she nuzzles his chest. A quick exchange between the siblings and Lucille ducks back into the red room as Thomas helps Edith get dressed for the mild weather.

It was going to be a lovely afternoon.

~*~

Hand in hand the couple walked down the hidden pathways to the creek. Edith felt very on edge just being out in the fresh air. She couldn't recall the last time she saw a glimpse of the sun on her skin. However she sadly took note of the dark clouds gradually approaching from the horizon.

"This is where I like to be alone usually." Thomas smiled as he sat down at the foot of a massive tree. He gently tugged Edith into his lap, cradling her and ensuring she wouldn't fall off.

"It's...so peaceful and quiet." Edith starred at the stream in front of them. She adored the way the sunlight's ray glistened on the rocks as the water hit them.

"The perfect place for little secrets to be kept." He ran his fingers through her hair which had been neglected and left down, however it was his favourite look for her. As much as the braids and hair pins made her look elegant and beautiful, he found her to be more lovely the more natural she was.

"I miss you." Edith sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Miss me? Darling I'm right here."

"That's not what I mean…I miss…how things used to be. I miss…us."

It took a few minutes for Thomas to finally catch onto what she was hinting at. Of course his sisters words echoed in the back of his mind and the thought of being punished if she found out about anything they did behind her back. That was minor compared to the other feelings he was experiencing now.

"Edith...can I touch you?"

He was asking now? This caught Edith's attention briefly, however the moment was catching up with her.

"Y-yes. Of course…" She sat up in his lap and part her knees.

The innocent look in her eyes drove Thomas insane, he wanted to take her right there and now like an animal in heat. He managed to suppress that thought, for another day. He felt his trousers tighten as the excitement continued to build.

"A secret." He looked serious for a moment, waiting for Edith to agree.

"A secret.…" She nodded and leaned her forehead on his chest. With his long fingers it didn't take much effort to stimulate Edith into a frenzy. She ground against his hand, and holding onto his coat in a death grip. When her body shivered and she threw her head back in bliss, Thomas knew they would be there for a while.

Away from un-prying eyes.

~*~

When they eventually returned to the grounds, all signs of their intimate time alone was non-existent.

Or so they thought.

Arm in arm and eyes lingering on each other, it didn't take much for Lucille to notice something was different. They spent the rest of the evening together in the music room listening to Lucille lull them. Edith pulled Thomas' arms around her so they were on her stomach, and that's how she remembered falling asleep.

A sharp stab in Edith's arm was enough to awake her from her little dreamland. However that chilling voice was enough to make her wish she could have stayed.

"Wake up sweetie, it's time to play."

~*~


	20. Chapter 20

But play time never meant play time. 

Edith stared at Lucille and saw the elder woman was stood waiting in the early morning light of the room, her cascading hair hanging round her face and her sheer night dress hugging the perfected form of her body. No sign of Thomas and she had also been placed into her bed once more. As she looked at Lucille again she saw that there was also no sign of any contraptions that were going to be used on her or her body, it seemed too good to be true.  
“B-but I’m tired-“  
“You can return to bed once we have finished with our play time-“  
“Can we not have play time later-“  
“No”  
Firm in her decision, it seemed Edith would be foolish to try and argue.  
“But what about Thomas-“  
“I think you and he both need to be reminded of the rules, don’t you?”  
“Wha- what do you mean Lucille?”  
“Don’t play simple Edith it doesn’t suit you. We both know what happened down by the creek don’t we?”  
How?! Edith’s mind screamed. How could she have possibly known what happened down by the creek when it had only been her and Thomas. He didn’t tell her, he was the one who had told Edith that it was going to be their little secret. But it was no real surprise, Lucille seemed to know everything even if she was miles away and out of sight she would always know what had gone on in the end.  
“Lucille it wasn’t-“  
“Come along Edith, the longer you make me wait the longer the play time will last”  
Her dressing gown was thrown to her and Lucille left in a flurry from the room. Edith knew at that point that it wasn’t going to be play time, she was going to be punished for breaking the rules that had been placed and she was going to have to deal with what came.  
Yet Edith was sure that Lucille would be gentle, she was protective already over the unborn child so surely wouldn’t do anything to risk harming them or worse. The corridors were cold and barely lit as Edith walked along them, Lucille had said nothing as to where she should meet them and yet Edith knew and found herself in front of that “that” room. Hands shaking as she recalled the tube that had been placed down her throat, her stomach filled and stretched more so than it already was with the child. She could have run and hid, let Lucille find her later yet she knew that it would only make it worse for herself.  
“Come in Edith” Lucille’s voice beckoned from behind the door, sensing that the blonde was debating with herself about entering. Sighing and accepting her fate, Edith’s hand pushed the door open where she saw Lucille perched on a wooden chair, her long night gown now held back with a leather apron, elbow length black gloves pulled up and her hair placed into a loose plait that hung over her shoulder. But it was what was perched in her lap that made Edith swallow the dryness down at the back of her throat.  
“Tell me Edith, did you ever receive a canning at school?”  
Silently, Edith shook her head and saw Lucille nod and a sly smirk appear before her features became unreadable once more.  
“Of course not, you were no doubt the perfect model child-“  
“I-“  
“You will not speak unless spoken too, is that clear?”  
Shutting her mouth tightly, Edith nodded and watched as Lucille stood and walked over to her, taking her arm and leading her round the corner into one of the off set rooms where she saw Thomas.  
“What have you done?!”  
“He has already begun his punishment”  
His wrists were bound together and pulled above his head where the rope holding them together was held over a hook. His mouth was gagged with a leather bar between his teeth, his body fully exposed and undressed as he swayed where he was stood, asleep.  
“Wake up”  
Lucille snapped the riding crop and Edith watched as Thomas woke with a suddenness and saw her stood in front of him.  
“See, now you are both together. You break the rules together and you will be punished together”  
“But Lucille-“  
“Hush yourself”  
Her finger rested on Edith’s lips before her hand lowered, the velvet feeling of the gloves making Edith shiver as they reached for the string that held her night dress open and pulled before sliding the fabric from her shoulders and letting the material fall down her body and exposing her also to the chill morning air.  
“So perfect, so small” Lucille rubbed her hand over the rounding of Edith’s stomach whilst the girl tried to cover herself, hide her modesty away but to also try and warm herself.  
“Arms out Edith-“  
“Lucille-“  
“Arms. Out”  
There was no room for debate. Thomas nodded at Edith as he watched them both and saw Edith unsure hold her arms out and Lucille proceed to bind them just as he was. Once secure she raised the excess rope and looped it through the hook on the ceiling and pulled so that Edith was stood facing Thomas. Face to face, both able to look one another in the eye.  
“Lucille-“  
“If you behave and admit to your behaviour then you will be allowed to leave, if you do not then this will continue”  
Edith watched as the elder woman stood once more with the riding crop in hand and stepped towards her. Edith braced her body but it was not enough to prevent her from jumping away from the sharp snap against the back of the thighs.  
“Lucille!”  
“We have rules in this house Edith and we do not break those rules-“  
“We didn’t!”  
Another crack against her skin only this time was higher, against the softer flesh of her thighs and brought tears to her eyes and a gasp at the stinging sensation. Thomas shifted in his restraints, arms now numb from how long he had been stood there but seeing those tears, seeing Edith’s skin flushing sent a new surge through his body and directly between his legs. Lucille saw his movement and felt a confidence in her, she knew how her brother worked and knew that this would be something to tear him half.  
“Admit to what you did and this will stop”  
“We did nothing wrong”  
With each denial the strike rose higher up her body until there were stripes of red from the back of her knees up to her shoulders and still Edith shook her head and denied the accusations that they had done something wrong.  
“Edith, Edith this does not have to be the way it is, all you have to do is be honest”  
Lucille’s gloved hand settled on Edith’s tear sticky cheek as she raised the blondes face to look at her, a fake warming smile on her features.  
“Tell me, tell me what happened and I will let you both down”  
Edith sniffled, looking at Lucille and hoping that she would see something genuine so that she could believe her words.  
“Tell me Edith”  
Gasping, Edith felt the second velvet hand now rubbing between her legs. The texture smooth against her as she felt her body reacting to the stimulation.  
“See Edith, I can give pleasure just as well as punishment”  
Nodding, Edith gasped once more, opening her legs wider as the hand added more pressure and used the slickness that had been created and rubbed the bundle of nerves that caused the blonde to whimper.  
“Such a responsive little girl aren’t you? Such an intriguing creature isn’t she Thomas?”  
Lucille glanced over her shoulder and was pleased to see that Thomas was focused on them, his eyes glued to her moving hand and the way the smaller woman was responding. He wanted to taste, he wanted to be between them both and feel their hands on his body and touching him. His mouth watered around the bit, saliva beginning to seep from between his parted lips.  
“Lucille” breathless, Edith pulled against the restraints as she willed Lucille to finish her, to allow her the release her body was climbing towards,  
“What’s that Edith, do you have something you wish to confess-“  
“No-“  
A muffled plea broke through the conversation between the two women, Lucille's attention turning to her brother whose skin was flushed.  
“Yes brother, do you have something you would like to confess also?” He huffed, pulling against his restraints and pulling her attention away from Edith for a moment. Her eyes wondered over his already marked and aching body, yearning for her touch just as much as Edith. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you" With a sudden tug the bit was removed from his mouth along with strings of saliva and followed by his heated breath. “Luci please” voice hoarse and pleading, Thomas swallowed the dryness at the back of his throat and urged Lucille to see what it was that he was asking of her. She saw his member, now strained and leaking as he watched the scene before him and knew that he was desperate her touch to send him over the edge just like Edith.  
“You know what you need to do-“  
“Luci-“  
“Lucille!”  
Edith who was now moving her own body against Lucille’s hand, her legs quaking and suddenly the pressure was gone. Her hand was removed and Lucille stood herself between the pair.  
“Both of you know what I want-“  
“We did it! Lucille we did it but now please- just a little more-“  
Edith held her legs open just as she had done before, urging Lucille who was now gently smiling as she looked at Edith.  
“Thank you Edith for doing the right thing-“  
“Wh-what?”  
“Lucille where are you going-“  
Thomas jumped back as Lucille allowed her hand to momentarily stroke the leaking head of his cock before removing herself from him as well. She removed the apron, removed the gloves and left them both on edge of release, bodies high strung and dripping with their own fluids.  
“You will both stay here and think about what you have done until I see fit”  
With a flurry of her night dress, Lucille was gone. The room was silent apart from the couple’s shallow breaths as they tried to calm themselves and clear their minds.  
Whilst they remained there, Lucille sat at the piano with a cup of tea perched on the top of the piano and for once in her life felt a state of peace. She knew where they both were and knew that no harm was going to come to them or that they were going to be doing something that they shouldn’t. She had no reason to worry, no reason to pace the hallways or look out the windows and see where they could possibly be. She was the one in control.  
It seemed that they had learnt their lesson. When she returned they had remained in their places and kept their eyes lowered when she entered and started to remove their arms and the restraints. “Al-always tell the truth”  
“Good girl Edith-“  
“Always do as you say Luci”  
“Yes Thomas, you’re right”  
Both nodded, both admitted their wrongs and both remained quiet as they began to redress their tender bodies. The marks wouldn’t last and would fade, but for the time being the stinging would be their reminder. As Edith bathed later that day, the stinging in her back making it uncomfortable but she was grateful that her stomach had been spared.  
“It won’t happen to you” she spoke to the bump, the protruding that was carrying her child that had still yet to make a movement and let her know that they were there. It worried her, but this was her first experience of pregnancy, even when she had been home and the girls she had been in school with had been married and became pregnant she had not been there. She didn’t know what to expect or how it was meant to be go. She just hoped that Thomas and even Lucille would know what to do when the time came or something, heaven forbid, went wrong. 

The following morning Edith woke and found Thomas waiting for her at the foot of the bed, his eyes watching as she sat herself up and crawled towards him.  
“We shouldn’t, what if she finds out?”  
“She’s had to go to the post office, collect some things from town...we’re alone for now”  
It was enough for Edith. Perhaps it was something to do with the pregnancy, or the fact that Thomas had suddenly taken a greater interest in her again but she craved him just as much as he seemed to crave her. Touching each other, hands grabbing at each other’s skin and removing all layers of clothing that stood in their way until they were finally wrapped round one another. They found that Thomas taking Edith from behind fulfilled both of their wants. Thomas could place his hands on her stomach whilst Edith felt filled by him, able to hold onto his arms and hold him closer to her. It wasn’t a one off. They finished in the bedroom and cleaned one another in the bathroom, stroking the dampened cloth over each other’s skin before they went and had breakfast. Touches here and there meant that it wasn’t long until they were once again engaged in their love making.  
“What if she comes back-“  
“She won’t”  
Thomas promised, holding Edith closer to him and wrapped her legs round his waist as she sat on the edge of the table. Edith took his word for it, biting her lip and burying her face into his shoulder as she felt her body once again building up towards her climax. But there was something else that was linger, something stirring within her stomach that felt odd and heavy.  
“Thomas something- something’s happening-“  
“I know- I know-“ he panted feeling a surge at rebelling against Lucille and the fact that Edith was clinging to him because of what he was doing to her, it filled him with a sense of pride.  
“No Thomas- it’s something else-“  
Pushing him away, Edith saw his body judder at the sensation that it was still going through as well as being removed from her own. His hand grasped the table to try and ground himself as he caught his breath and saw Edith pressing her hand to her stomach,  
“What is it?”  
Her eyes were round and wide as she continued to press until she gasped quietly and looked up at Thomas,  
“Edith what’s wrong?” he asked more forcefully as he tucked himself into his trousers once more and felt his hand grabbed by her own and placed on her stomach. A moment past before he felt it beneath his hand, a pressing and moving.  
“That’s our child” the realisation was stunning to him as he continued to feel them moving beneath his hand. His eyes blurred with tears as he felt the movement of their child.  
“They’re alive, our baby Thomas, they’re alive”  
They embraced, both of their hands pressed on her stomach and feeling the movement of their child and the sudden dawning that soon they would be bringing a child into the world. 

 

Neither Thomas nor Edith told Lucille about the baby moving for the first time. They kept it alongside their other little secret, something that the couple shared between themselves just for the mean time until they were ready to let her know. Yet Edith found herself becoming more compliant. Perhaps out of realisation that she was responsible for the child and didn’t to risk any danger coming to them, but also because she found herself wanting to be cared for. She would be the one caring for them after all, there was no harm in her wanting to be cared for until then.  
“But I want it”  
“You can’t have it-“  
“I can have it, I’m old enough to make decisions for myself!” Edith had been arguing with Lucille for nearing half an hour. She had found the box of sweet cakes that had been brought from town and had already eaten two of them. Returning to the kitchen for her third she had found Lucille waiting for her with her stern expression and refused Edith the third. Since then she had been demanding that Lucille give her what she want and that it was for the good of the baby.  
“You are not, if you were then you would not be stood here arguing with me like a child-“  
“I’m not a child! I want it”  
Thomas sighed, having heard raised voices he had joined them in the kitchen and seen what was going on and was stood at the side.  
“Edith I think you’ve had enough, you’re going to make yourself sick-“  
“Thomas!”  
“Save one for tomorrow”  
The hormones got the better of her and she threw the plate whilst her cheeks became streaked with tears.  
“EDITH!” Lucille barked but Thomas was already taking her by the arm and leading her out the kitchen.  
“Thomas don’t-“  
“You are pushing the boundaries-“  
“THOMAS!”  
Edith struggled but soon found herself over his lap as he sat on the stairs; his hand was cold against her skin as he raised her skirts and brought his hand back down on her buttocks. She jumped in his lap but his free hand kept hold of her own wrists and kept her on his lap without moving. He continued until he was out of breath and Edith lay still against him, her stomach meaning she rolled into his side.  
“Have you learnt your lesson yet or shall I continue?” voice husky as he looked round and saw her blushed face as she lowered her head,  
“Then off you go and to bed with you”  
She left before anything else could be said and as quick as her body would let her. Up the stairs she went to her room and slammed the door shut as hard and aloud as she could to reiterate how angry she was before throwing herself down on the bed and wrapping herself round the pillow that lay there. It shouldn’t have gotten as far as it did and she knew that, she knew Thomas was right. She could already feel the stirring in her stomach that she had had too much. But she would never admit to that, she would ignore them and make them feel bad for that they had done and that’s exactly what she did when Thomas knocked on the door and told her that dinner was ready. She continued to lie there wrapped round her pillow with her back to the door and ignoring him. She fell asleep aching and feeling sick, drained and welcoming sleep. But when she woke, Edith wished that she hadn’t been stubborn.  
It was a familiar stickiness between her legs, something that she had experienced but had been absent for months. She stirred and felt the ache in her stomach, the heat of her body and the remaining nausea that had appeared the night before. She felt ill, more ill than she had in a long time and since the poisoned tea. Pushing herself up, Edith pushed back the blankets and felt her body freeze.  
“THOMAS!”  
Her voice echoed through the emptiness of the house as she clawed and pulled up the nightdress she was wearing as the door burst open and Thomas and Lucille appeared to find Edith sat in the middle of the bed with blood lining her legs and the white bed sheet and night dress.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit to a strange place.

~*~

"I knew this would happen, stupid little girl. The emotions and sudden change in your mood were bound to affect the baby."

Lucille rushed to Edith's bedside and felt her stomach. Lifting her gown she noted that even though the stains made it seem like there was a lots of blood, there wasn't that much. A sudden movement under her hand caught her attention immediately. Her initial reaction was to coo, feeling over joyed to feel the baby finally moving. However, Lucille kept her emotions in check and only had a monotone stare.

"Lets get you out of this soiled gown." The older Sharpe helped Edith to her feet and pulled the gown over her head. Red stained the petite blondes thighs and lower abdomen she reminded Lucille of a scene from a horror novel she dabbled in when she was younger. Something that gave the older Sharpe a twitch of pleasure what the fact that Edith had done away with undergarments, having them being taken away the young girl decided it wasn't worth the battle- and allowed self gratification quicker when the need arose. "Thomas would you take her to get washed up while I change the sheets?"

"Yes, of course." Thomas took one of Edith's hands and guides her by the small of her back towards the bathroom. While Lucille turned to start stripping the bed. Once the couple was out of sight she stopped and took in the smell of blood. It excited her, the colour, the dampness. Taking once glance over her shoulder to make sure they weren't coming back soon Lucille brought Edith's soiled gown to her lips and closed her eyes. Her tongue darted out and she shivered in delight. That lovely taste, it was so forbidden and horrific, she needed more. Feeling her own wetness gathering between her legs she cursed under her breath before gathering the bed sheets and soiled garment. After cleaning the bed and making sure the covers were ready for the couples return she took the blood soiled articles up to the attic and stowed them away- having another taste before tucking them in a box under her bed for later. Once returning to the bedroom she saw Thomas dressing Edith in a light simple purple gown and resting her on the bed.

"Luci...I truly think we should take her to the doctors." Thomas said in full sincerity.

"We can't she'll tell them what we've-"

"Not that doctor…the specialized one…"

Lucille paused in thought. Of course, how could she forget?

~*~

After easily bundling Edith up in numerous layers- including some of their own, Lucille and Thomas got her into the carriage and rolled down the road. With Edith siting between them she was heavily protected from the cold winds. By the time she was rousing from unconsciousness, she was being carried into what looked like a hospital. Instead of immediately questioning where they were and why, she kept quiet and still. Her heart leapt when she briefly locked eyes with Lucille, whom had a look of mischief and malice. Wordlessly Edith's vision was obscured by Lucille tugging a piece of loose fabric over Edith's face like a hood.

Her mind was going too fast for her to pay attention to what they were talking about, she just wanted to be back in bed safe and warm. Soon enough she felt herself being settled on a table of some sort and the layers being peeled off her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Thomas asked her in a hushed, calm tone.

"Tired…" Edith's gaze roamed around the room and settled on a glass cabinet filled with bottles and medical tools. She felt her heart pick up in speed and her face loose all heat.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Nothing's going to happen to you, it's just a check up. Is all, come here." He cooed to her and picked her up again like a babe.

A small sense of comfort was short lived when Edith noticed Lucille with her back turned admiring a diagram of the human body on the wall. Edith's hands clenched on to Thomas's coat tightly as she felt his hand rub her back in an attempt to soothe her. Shortly after a period of silence in the room the door opened, revealing a middle aged woman in a dark two piece dress with her long dark hair pined up in a bun.

"Good afternoon Sir and Lady Sharpe, my name is Dr. Ives." Edith takes in a breath to say something but before she can the Doctor looks at her with an overly happy glow. "And this must be Edith, aren't you just the most adorable thing?" Edith's brows furrow in genuine confusion. Why was this lady talking to her like she was a child? Despite the odd situation, the woman's voice was quite soft and velvety, creating a calming effect. "What seems to be the trouble with this little one?"

"She was experiencing tummy aches, and cramping until she started bleeding- but she doesn't seem to be in any pain now." Lucille briskly explains. "She was recently discovered to be with child…and we thought the blood and the pain was an unfortunate event affecting the baby."

"Well I can't say for sure, but if the blood isn't still secreting then I think it's safe to say the baby is still alive. I can take a look but it's probably too early to say for sure." Dr. Ives explains as she made notes on a clipboard. "She may have just had a sudden reaction to something- anything could have induced this. A food, sudden change in whether or temperature, stress, it's hard to say. But you seem to have a healthy little girl here." She smiled and put the pen and clipboard down. "I'd say that she needs lots of rest, comfort, and to get outside at least once a day. I'd like to see some color in those cute cheeks next time I see you okay?" She talked directly to Edith with a big grin.

_Next time?! How often is this going to happen?_

"What I would recommend if there's any more sudden bleeding, is thicker cloth bloomers. Ones that she can wear under her usual undergarments- or just as they are."

"That does sound ideal actually." Lucille smiled.

"I'll get a pair brought to the front desk for you."

Edith shivered and turned her face into Thomas's neck.

"Someone's a little shy." Thomas chuckled and patted Edith's bottom causing Edith to tense and heat up in further embarrassment. "Should we schedule a future appointment then?"

"It would probably be in both of your best interests, and hers yes. I do house calls as well if that makes things more convenient."

"It miraculously does." Lucille smiled and reached over to pat Edith's leg.

"Fantastic, the man at the front reception desk can mark down any dates for the next appointment and check ups.

I shall walk you back there." Thomas surprisingly let Edith down and went to gather up the blankets and coat before following them out. Lucille took Edith's wrist and practically dragged her along the corridors. Edith trembled and her attention darted all around. There were odd posters on the walls advertising even stranger things. Some of them depicted men and women dressed in clothes that were clearly not meant for their ages, more for younger ages. Yet, they looked so happy about their situation. In the front lobby there were a few other couples, but only one with another girl dressed in a frilly layered dress and hair in braided pig tails. The man was cooing at her and making silly faces, trying to make the younger girl laugh or react. The poor girl looked petrified, with wide eyes and a pale white face. She looked at Edith briefly, almost looking like she was going to cry before looking at the older woman holding her.

Edith's attention then drifted to a few pamphlets near the table in the waiting area. She tugged at Lucille's wrist, who surprisingly let go- but kept her attention on her. She looked back as Thomas chatted with the man on the other side of the counter as Lucille's gaze didn't leave her. Edith lightly stumbled over to the table and shakily picked up one of the pamphlets. She felt dizzy and sick when she read the title.

" ** _New & Improved Surgeries_**"

_Oh my god._

On the cover was a young man, but he wasn't dressed how men of his assumed age group usually dressed. He wore clothes that were more suitable to a three year old child. As awkward as it was, Edith's attention went to the crotch area which seemed very, barren as it were. No lumps, just a smooth area of fabric. His genitals were not there. Flipping open the paper, Edith felt more faint by the second with the urge to run growing. Descriptions of different possible operations such as 'removals' or 'additions'. She folded the pamphlet back up and dropped it on the table and with wide eyes glanced back at Lucille.

That look, was something Edith might never forget. So much said in one look should not be possible. It was as if to say 'you know what could happen now, so be a good little girl. Or else.'

_Fuck._

Edith took a tentative step back, glancing over her shoulder at the main door, to potential freedom. A sudden blood curdling scream caught everyone's attention. Two silver doors slammed open and a few medical people were wheeling a gurney with a man crying out in desperation for help. His legs were forcibly splayed open but covered in bloody cloths.

"Oh dear, poor thing." Thomas winced slightly and stepped beside Lucille, hands on her shoulders.

"He'll be fine after recovery." Dr. Ives chimed from behind the counter. "He just underwent a surgery to make him more like his sister." She gestured to the couple that was sitting but now rushing after the gurney.

"Oh really? How so?" Thomas questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, his sister was exactly like him until surgery as well."

Edith's heart dropped. That girl in the woman's arms, wasn't a girl. This was too much, too disturbing for her to take. Her eyes watered and she started hyperventilating. Her knees gave way and she collapsed on the spot. Still conscious however, she felt a blanket being wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh baby girl, come here. Mother's got you shhh." Lucille cooed as she supped the back of Edith's head and held the smaller girl against her. "Let's go home."

As Lucille carried Edith in a bundle, she watched Dr. Ives wave goodbye and blow a kiss, which was followed by a rather hostile grin. It seemed all to familiar to her. Edith sobbed and clutched tightly to Lucille.

"Mama…"

"My good little girl." The older Sharpe kissed her cheek with a surprising softness. "When we get home you and papa can get settled in bed, no silly business of course."

_How comforting._

Before they were even out of town, Edith fell asleep. Her head leaned on Lucille as she sat across Thomas's lap with her thumb in her mouth and small streams of tears dripping down her cheeks.

~*~

Edith and Thomas surprisingly refrained from any 'silly business' while cleaning up in the bath. Thomas was gentle with her, especially around her stomach and between her thighs. By the time her skin was as porcelain as before, the colour of the water was reminiscent of the red clay. Normally Lucille would have picked out Edith's clothes however, Thomas decided to let her choose what to wear to bed- except for the new bloomers. Those were now required in case of 'accidents'. He couldn't help but notice the physical changes to Edith's body. Her breasts were getting heavier, her hips widening to accommodate for carrying the baby. She looked like a petite goddess in his eyes, his goddess. Although she looked light and delicate, Thomas knew that she was more than just that.

"Can I have something warm to soothe the ache?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"They're moving, a lot." Edith groaned and rubbed her stomach where she could feel their foot pushing against her insides. "It's alright, we're going back to bed now." She wobbled over to the cabinet where she grabbed a white sleeveless gown- something she wouldn't have dared to choose a few months prior, nonetheless she liked the freedom that was provided by a lack of sleeves. She promised herself that she'd return to her puffy sleeves when she found herself out of this place, with or without Lucille and Thomas. As Edith returned to bed, Thomas brought a hot damp cloth to rest on her stomach.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome darling, is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked with glistening eyes as he sat down next to her. Edith pondered her answer for a moment.

"Well…my back aches…especially my lower back."

"I can fetch them later if you require the pain relief." Thomas replied casually, a small smirk on his mouth at the mention of 'mother'. She nodded as she scooted backwards until she was perfectly nestled between Thomas's legs. The baronet swallowed anxiously. He felt excited but he didn't want to start anything now, especially if Edith was calming down…unless he could change that.

A smirk appeared on his mouth briefly before settling into one of content.

"Edith, would you like a massage?"

"That depends...are you good at them?"

"I've been told I am."

Edith had to take a moment to re-think who could have possibly told him that. Never the less a massage sounded heavenly.

"Then yes."

"Say no more." He smiles and moves to sit behind her, propping her to sit between his legs with a pillow in her lap to lean on. His well used hands went to work, gently kneading and rubbing her lower back. "Little one is causing you quite the strain hmm?"

"Unfortunately…if I leave this room I might require one of those maternity corsets Luci mentioned…I mean mother…" Edith mumbled over the last statement with reddening cheeks. "Mmm...that feels good." She arched her back as Thomas's thumbs pressed into the sides of her lower back which they'd both discovered was very sensitive to the touch. "The bloomers feel weird…I don't like them."

"Sorry darling, mother said it's the best way to avoid anymore blood spilling in the bed. Also doctors orders."

"She was strange. That whole place was horrifying!"

"I know, I know it wasn't the best place to take you." Thomas lied. Deep down, he secretly liked how Edith regressed before his eyes in the lobby. How her eyes watered and the need to be held and comforted by her mother and papa became very strong.

Shortly after Edith let out a big yawn causing Thomas to chuckle and pull her up so her head was on a pillow. Her eyes barely open she reached up to him and pulled him down for a hug and a kiss.

"Goodnight sweetling." Thomas kissed her back, on the lips. Something Lucille would not approve of.

~*~

Once Thomas assumed Edith was asleep, he crept away quietly to allow her peace and quiet. As soon as the doors closed she rolled over and starred out at the sunset, more tears dripping down her cheeks.

 

~*~


	22. Chapter 22

What could they possibly have in store for her? Why had they taken her to that place if they weren’t intending for her to return? Shivering at the possibilities of what other “punishments” could lie in store for her if she misbehaved; Edith held her stomach and sighed.   
“I won’t let that happen”   
Cheeks damp with tears and her mind racing, Edith fell into a restless sleep.

 

“I think it was a successful day don’t you? We really must invite Dr Ives over for dinner as a thank you, its been such a long time-“  
“Are we sure that Edith would be able to handle seeing her again so quickly after today?”  
“Thomas” Lucille turned and faced him as he was slowly unfastening the buttons of his waistcoat,   
“It was your idea to take her there and it was successful, she saw another side of the world that I’m sure once she is back to her budding self will be able to incorporate into her writing”  
Thomas sighed and nodded, tired by the excursion himself.  
“Don’t look so forlorn Thomas it really doesn’t suit you”  
Lucille lifted his chin and Thomas saw her smiling gently, her hair loosely hanging over her shoulder and the marred skin over her shoulder, the skin exposed and calling for his touch his encounter with Edith still flowing through him. The smell of the bath salts lingering on Lucille’s skin from her recently finished bath, a routine she followed every night unable to allow herself to feel dirty of any kind and to wash away the grime of the day.  
“Thomas-“  
“Bed. Now”   
Edith’s dreams were filled with flashes of the hospital, the smile from Dr Ives as she had left, the touch of Thomas’s hands on the small of her back and the arousal that she had felt, moaning echoed throughout her dreams, threading them together unaware that above her in their bed the Sharpe’s shared her arousal.  
Come the morning, all three woke to the sound of the winds howling through Allerdale and signalling that the weather was beginning to turn colder and bringing with it at some point the snow from the hills. Edith snuggled her face down into the blankets as she felt the chill of the room, willing her brain to allow her to go back to sleep but it seemed that she would not be permitted that. Sighing with frustration, she sat herself up and kept the top blanket round her shoulders as she stroked her stomach. The rounding was beginning to become more pronounced, the child inside stirring and pressing and reassuring her that they were alive, they were real and she would be meeting them one day.   
“Little baby...me too”   
They pressed against her hand as if responding and brought a smile to their mother’s face.   
“Let’s try and get something to eat shall we?”  
Huddled under the blanket she made her way to the kitchen to find that there was very little in the cupboards,  
Lucille needs to go to the town.  
Any other time and Edith would have chastised herself for thinking such stereotypical thoughts, but the grumbling in her stomach and the coldness of the morning was making her moody.

Don’t let Lucille find you, she’ll send you back to that place.

Looking around, as if she was about to be caught at any moment, Edith made sure that she looked happier than she may have been feeling. Continuing her search, she found the essentials that she needed to make a breakfast that would suffice until the others appeared and she could voice her disapproval that they had so little food in.   
But that moment didn’t come. 

It was late in the morning and neither Lucille nor Thomas had shown their faces. Unusual as Lucille was the one who was usually rousing the others from their sleep. Yet there appeared no sign of them, not even in their bedroom. The bed was perfectly made and their clothes were gone. Where had they gone? Had they left her to fend for herself so soon after the incident or was this part of their new game? To have her on edge and when she least expected it to strike and frighten her? Had they left her alone, all alone? The ideas continued to build and Edith found herself wondering the hallways and searching for them, the sadness and anger that she had felt slowly being replaced with the need to be reassured that they hadn’t left.   
“They wouldn’t...would they?”  
Distraction was what she needed and when she found that searching for the self pleasure they had taught he was near impossible, her mind too distracted, Edith buttoned up her coat and walked out into the cold air of the day. She remembered what that...doctor had said, rest and fresh air every day.   
“A walk every day, that’s what we’ll do little one, we will go for a walk every day” Edith spoke to her child as she pulled up her collar against the wind and found herself heading for the creek. The sound of the water soothed her worries, allowing her mind a moment rest to think over where they could have possibly gone.   
“To town, perhaps they already know we have nothing to eat and went to town”  
There was a number of possibilities after all as to where they could have gone; perhaps they might even bring her something back from wherever they had gone. Down by the creek Edith took her small notebook and began to sketch things of interest. The fish that swam along, the frogs that leapt and even the small creatures that dared to poke their heads out from their hiding places on the embankments. She missed the summer cottage she and her father had visited, the rabbits that would hope around in the grass and scurry away when they realised they weren’t alone. Perhaps Lucille would let her go back there one day so she could have a picnic with her own child.   
“Let’s go back baby”  
Picking herself up from behind the tree she had sat on, Edith turned into the wind and began her walk back towards Allerdale adamant that they would have had to have returned by now.

Yet Allerdale was empty.

The winds howled through the caverns and broken walls and the house took a breath as if relieved that someone had once again walked through its door.   
“Thomas? Lucille are you here?” but of course there was no answer. They were still gone and she was still alone and the chill of the winds had settled into her bones and there was still no food. Cold, alone and hungry Edith was becoming more displeased with each moment that passed.  
Muttering to herself, she walked into the music room and began stoking the embers of the fire from the night before and filling it with fresh coal and throwing bits of dried wood onto the pile as well. Smoke began to fill the chimney as Edith used the bellows and breathed life back into the once roaring fire. At least she was warm whilst she was alone and hungry.   
Hours passed, the mantle clock chiming midday and Edith had walked throughout the entire house and back again to find that no one had returned. She was beginning to worry, the churning anxiety in her stomach beginning to rise. What if something happened? What if something went wrong with the baby again? She wouldn’t know what to do and for all the books that could be read there was very little that could be achieved. Pacing back and forth her mind threw every scenario that could happen at her, unrelenting despite her best efforts to keep them at bay. It seemed to consume her, the tightening in her chest that something could go wrong. Her breathing became shallow as her eyes widened as he hand grappled at her dress collar as she loosened it. Hands and forehead clammy, the room seemed to become smaller and closing in on her as the endless scenarios closed in around her until Edith could stand it no longer and she ran from the room. Safe. She needed to be safe and stay safe.   
The door to her room flew open with the force that Edith pushed, crashing into the room and searching round for a space where she was safe. Just as she had done as a child when the storms rattled her windows and rain lashed at the glass, she crawled beneath the bed. Curling up with the blanket over her head, she took deep breaths and began to count, blocking out the thoughts and high buzzing noise that rang in her ears until finally her tense body relaxed, her breathing slowed and she felt drowsiness overtaking her. 

 

“Edith? Edith where are you?”  
She wasn’t dreaming but the voice calling her name was hazy, unclear as if distant in the back of her mind.  
“Edith?”  
Stirring from where she had been sleeping, Edith peered out from under the blanket and saw that she was still beneath the bed; unaware of how long she had been there.   
“There you are” Lucille’s hand reached out for Edith and began to guide her out from under the bed and into her arms.   
“Where did you go? You left me-“  
“Thomas used to hide under the bed, especially if there was a storm-“  
“You left me, I was alone-“  
“Funny that you should do the same-“  
“You left me”  
Sighing, Lucille held her hands on Edith’s arms as she looked at the smaller woman who was stood in front of her.   
“We had things to do Edith-“  
“Anything could have happened-“  
“If you were behaving then nothing would have happened”  
Edith became aware of the heaviness of Lucille’s hands on her arms, warning her that she as long as didn’t complain then there would be no issues to be had.   
“Now, let’s get you dressed-“  
“I am dressed-“  
“Oh Edith you can’t wear this old thing for our dinner party-“  
“Dinner party?”  
“Yes”  
Edith followed after Lucille wanting to know what exactly had gone on whilst she’d been asleep. But Lucille wouldn’t answer her. Instead she led her to the bathroom where she washed Edith’s hair and began to place it up into braids and then once again led her but this time towards her own room.   
“We thought it would be a treat for you to have a new dress” Lucille held up the pale yellow dress, so like the small summer dresses she had worn as a child.   
“Now, let’s get you into this”  
Unable to really say no, Edith allowed herself to be undressed and then redressed into the new clothing that had been bought for her.   
“Look at you, so well behaved, such a good girl”  
Edith picked at the small pieces of lace that were sewn under her noticeably larger chest and saw Lucille smiling at her as she took in the sight. The dress was cut in such a way that it emphasised how petite Edith was, but also curved and flowed over her stomach and clearly showed that she was carrying a child.   
“Lucille-“  
“Thomas is waiting for you down stairs, go meet him and wait for me to join you both, now off with you” the door was shut before Edith could ask anything else. Her cushioned feet, dressed in velvet slipper shoes were quiet as they walked back along the corridor and head for the main stairs where sure enough Thomas was stood waiting. He was in a new suit, tailored and fit him oh so well. She saw the scarlet lining of his knee length jacket, a silk or satin she was unsure but what she was sure of was how handsome it made him.   
“Edith you look wonderful” taking her hands and guiding her down the last couple of steps, Thomas smiled and kissed her gently, taking in the sight of her and the new dress.  
“Thank you for my new dress but why is Lucille saying we’re having a dinner party-“  
“Ah Luci, spoiling the surprise. We have a few friends over Edith, people we want you to meet and we couldn’t let them think we don’t look after you” his smile was warm and his eyes sparkled but Edith felt that there was something to this whole ordeal that wasn’t as clear as it seemed.   
“Are we ready?” Lucille appeared not long after, a stunning dress of black lace and beaded bodice that seemed to shine under the newly lit lights in the hallway.   
“I believe we are yes” a quick kiss to her lips and Edith was reminded that the entire situation she was in was hardly normal, surely then the dinner would be the same.  
“Then let’s go and greet our guests”   
Arm linked through Thomas’s, Lucille led him along as Edith walked behind them and followed them through to part of the house that she had not seen before. Hidden away behind one of the many doors that had remained closed to her, she was led down a large corridor that led out onto a balcony with stairs beside it and below them was a room large enough to hold a grand ball, as it seemed they were doing.   
“What is this?!” Edith exclaimed, the room was filled with guests, dancing and laughing in their small social groups, it was the essence of high class societal display. Yet it was surface deep, the closer she looked the more she saw and it became apparent what this dinner party really was.   
“Well Edith, what do you think?”  
What did she think?  
Just like Thomas and Lucille, the men and woman beneath her were dressed in extravagant and expensive looking black gowns and suits. Jewels and feathers glistened and matched their grand outfits, yet despite these groups stood others. They were dressed in colour which made them stand out from the rest of the crowd that began to surround them as they descended down the stairs and the Sharpe’s were greeted and thanked for inviting them. Edith’s eyes continued to wonder, staring at the faces of those that were dressed similarly to her and then she saw them, the two that had been at the hospital, the one that had been led on the table screaming whilst their “sibling” sat silently and watched. That was when Edith realised what kind of dinner party this was.  
“Dr Ives, there you are!” Lucille called, holding her hand up and walked towards the woman whose smile made Edith freeze and her hands begin to shake. Dr Ives greeted Lucille, the typical kisses on the cheeks for she and Thomas before her gaze fell onto Edith,   
“Well well, how is our little patient fairing?” she grinned again, her dark eyes roaming over Edith who took a step sideward and stood behind Thomas which caused the trio to chuckle.  
“Come now Edith, say hello to Dr Ives”  
“No”  
“What was that? Edith you know better than to misbehave” Lucille chastised, a warning look in her eye as Edith swallowed and appeared from behind Thomas again and saw Dr Ives watching her every move before Edith quickly shook her out held hand.   
“There, that wasn’t so difficult was it?”  
Edith merely shook her head and remained silent as Thomas smiled and Lucille began conversing with Ives again.  
“Thomas...what is this?”  
“Its a dinner party Edith-“  
“Why is she here? Why are those people here?” she nodded towards the siblings and Thomas sighed as he saw Edith beginning to question everything, the defiance returning to her eyes.   
“These are people like us Edith, they each have someone they look after just like we look after you-“  
“Really? Because it didn’t look like they were being looked after at the hospital- that was torture-“  
“Oh Edith-“  
“No, I’m going to bed”  
Yet Edith’s escape was blocked as she walked into another guest behind her.   
“Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going-“  
“No harm done little one”  
The name made Edith look up, ready to be defiant against the visitor that had dared to say that to her but she stopped in her tracks when Dr Ives stepped forward,   
“Lucille, may I introduce-“  
“Dr Volmer, its been...years”  
“Indeed it has”  
Edith watched as Lucille’s attention was fully taken by the new stranger that had appeared moments before. His dark hair was neatly combed; his blue eyes stared at Lucille as she in turn stared at him. Ives grinned once more into her drink, watching as Thomas looked between the two, clearly confused as to who this stranger was. But it was clear that there was something that had happened between the two.  
“I didn’t know what happened-“  
“I was moved, taken away-“  
“Such a shame”  
“Indeed”  
The tension was almost palpable, Edith stood in the middle and could see each of the faces and felt a grin pulling at her lips, this was something that she had not yet seen, Lucille uncomfortable and a man that had made her so.   
“So you two know one another-“  
“That’s enough Edith” Lucille snapped, turning her gaze to Edith who dared to give her a smirk which would have otherwise got her in trouble.   
“Luci-“  
“Dinner is served!”  
Edith’s arm was grabbed as she was led away from Ives and the man they called Volmer. Thomas followed along, his own hand reaching out for Lucille,  
“Luci, Luci! Who is he?!”  
“It doesn’t matter-“  
“Lucille-“  
“Thomas! Not here”  
Edith removed her arm and took her seat, clearly marked out with name tags whilst Thomas and Lucille spoke in hushed whispers, the rest of the guests filtering in and taking their seats as they placed their “children” on their laps whilst the others were placed on a smaller table that replicated the own.   
“Please Thomas-“  
“Luci what’s going on-“  
“Here we are” Ives took her seat opposite Edith, Lucille at the head of the table with Thomas on her right and the new man, Volmer on her left.   
“One big happy family” Ives toasted as no one else spoke, Edith watching in amusement and curiosity whilst Thomas stared at Volmer who was attempting to not look at Lucille, who in turn was staring down the entirety of the table as the food was served.


End file.
